I Just Need a Second Chance
by ManhattanFromTheSky
Summary: Based on 5x12. Lucas realises where his heart really lies before letting the wedding go ahead. But a tragic accident leaves him wondering if he'll ever be able to tell the one person who needs to know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So you're probably sick of me now but I had another burst of inspiration today. I know there a few stories out there similar to this but give it a try, I'm trying to do something a little different. Again, I won't be drawing it out too much, just a few chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Title comes from Gavin DeGraw's song 'Stay'.

* * *

He stepped towards the mirror, looking down to straighten his tie. He looked up and stared deeply at his reflection. And that's when it him. He was making a huge mistake. It was all wrong. He felt nauseous and light headed. He stumbled backwards and collapsed into a chair. Nathan turned to see his brother's pale face.

"Luke, you okay, man?" He was concerned by the absent look in his brother's eyes. "Lucas?"

"I can't do it," he whispered.

"What? Can't do what?" Nathan asked.

"I can't marry her. It's not right. God, I think I'm going to be sick." Lucas got up and ran to the bathroom. He stumbled into the door frame before Nathan heard him retching.

"Luke, I'm gonna get Haley, hang on," Nathan called to his brother as he made his way to the door.

* * *

Lucas leaned back against the wall of the cubicle, trying to steady his ragged breathing. He felt as if the walls were closing in, mocking him and trapping him inside his own misguided actions. He loosened his tie and took a deep breath to stop from retching again.

"Luke, buddy?" Haley stepped into the bathroom and leaned against the door of the cubicle. "It's me, can you open the door?"

Lucas reached up and slid the lock across. Haley's heart broke at the sight before her. His face was stained with tears and she swore she'd never seen him look so lost. He looked up at her, silently begging her for answers.

"Lucas, what's going on?"

"I can't – I can't do it. I can't marry her, Hales. It's all wrong, it's not her I want standing there. And I feel…awful because I've known since the night I saw Peyton on the River Court. I don't know what to do."

"Lucas if this is really how you feel then you can't marry her. For one, I won't let you. Stop doing this to yourself. Did I know all along? Yes. I told you myself not to marry her. Do I wish you'd realised before you hurt a good person who doesn't deserve it? Yes. Is there anything you can do about it now? No." Haley knew better than to mince her words. She was pleased Lucas had finally followed his heart, but she was angry and disappointed that another woman was hurt because of Lucas' inability to set aside his pride.

"Listen, I'm going to go and find Lindsey and try and explain this to her-"

"Is Peyton here?"

"God, Luke. You're about to break Lindsey's heart and you're already thinking about Peyton?" Haley couldn't hide her anger.

"Haley, is she here?" Lucas had changed from lost and forlorn to determined.

"Yeah, she's outside with Brooke, Skills and Jamie." Haley admitted, defeated.

"I need to tell her now, Hales, before it's too late. I've hidden it long enough, I can't not do it now. I'll go to Lindsey and explain after, I will, just…please, I have to do this."

Haley stepped back and raised her hands. She didn't necessarily agree but she knew there was no arguing with him.

* * *

"Where's Mama?" Jamie tugged at Peyton's dress. She looked down at smiled at him.

"She just had to run in to speak to your Uncle Lucas. She'll be back in a sec." Jamie nodded.

Skills leant into the back of the car and pulled out a toy basketball.

"Hey J. Luke, catch!"

Jamie looked up, beaming. He caught the ball but it slipped out of his small hands and bounced off of his shoe. It slowly rolled away towards the road.

"How you holding up Skinny Girl?" Skills looked over at Peyton and she smiled at the genuine look and tone of concern.

"I'll deal. I'm supposed to be letting him go, right?" Brooke leaned across and squeezed her hand.

"Right," he replied. "But, being completely honest with you here? This whole thing is messed up."

Peyton looked up towards the church to see Lucas appear at the side, looking around frantically. She looked away, pushing all the 'what ifs' to one side. She did so just in time to see that Jamie was in the road trying to catch his ball.

"Oh god. Jamie!" she shouted and she made her way into the road.

Lucas looked in her direction at the sound of her voice, relieved to find her but concerned as to why she was screaming Jamie's name. He made his way to where his friends were standing, all of whom had turned their attention to Peyton and Jamie.

Peyton had grabbed hold of Jamie and ushered him back to the pavement. "Jamie, you don't go in the road, like that, okay?" She was trying to remain calm and not be angry with him.

"I just wanted my ball."

"Okay, I'll get your ball."

Peyton turned and walked back into the road as Lucas picked up his pace. He saw the car coming towards her and realised she hadn't noticed. He screamed her name with every ounce of his being. Peyton turned her head in surprise but she didn't step forward in time. Lucas saw her smile for a second before she was thrown on to the bonnet of the car. She collided with the windscreen before falling off on to the concrete.

Brooke was screaming Peyton's name, but was rooted to her spot in shock. Lucas brushed past her as he rushed to Peyton's side. Nathan came running after hearing the sound from the brakes. He looked and realised it was his best friend laying in the road.

"Oh god, someone call 911. Please, somebody." Nathan shouted looking around at everyone standing around them. Skills was already on the phone to them.

Haley and Lindsey had arrived at the front of the church. They too had been drawn outside upon hearing the commotion. Haley ran down to join her friends and scooped Jamie off the ground in to her arms. Jamie was crying and Haley tried to comfort him as her own tears fell freely.

Lucas was at Peyton's side and he pulled her into his lap. He pushed the hair away from her face. Brooke was on the other side, with her hand clasped over her mouth, her body wracked with sobs.

"Peyt, come on, wake up." He shook her gently and then brushed the tears from his face harshly.

"Baby, please. Come on, don't leave me now. Peyton, wake up!" He pulled her to his chest and continued to beg her. He refused to let her go when the paramedics arrived and it took everything Nathan had to reason with him.

"Luke, let her go. They can't help her if you don't let them. Let Brooke go in the ambulance and we'll follow in my car."

Lucas looked at him, utterly broken. Nathan pushed aside his own anxiety to be strong for his brother. He knew all too well how helpless Lucas felt in that moment. Lucas slowly released his hold on Peyton and stepped back for the paramedics to take care of her. Skills helped Brooke off the floor and into the ambulance.

"Come on, B. Davis. Skinny Girl needs you now, get in there and make sure she keeps fighting. We'll meet you there." Brooke looked like she hadn't heard a single word, let alone understood them but she nodded and climbed in beside Peyton, took her hand and held it inside her own. She rested her head on both hands.

Lucas looked down and stared at his blood covered hands and fell to his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke was still inconsolable when they reached the hospital. When the others arrived it was Lucas she collapsed into, knowing that if there was anyone who felt the way she did, it was him. Lucas closed his eyes, unable to comfort her with anything but his embrace. He knew then, if he had ever needed it proven to him, that if there was anyone in the world who loved Peyton Sawyer as much as he did, that person was Brooke Davis.

"Brooke, where's Peyton?" Haley understood what her friend was going through but she still wanted to know what was going on.

"I don't know, they wheeled her somewhere and made me stay here. I don't know where they took her. What if I never see her again?" Brooke broke down against Lucas again.

"Shh, Brooke. We will see her again, okay? She's a fighter, we know that." Lucas tried his best to console her, forcing himself to believe his own words.

A nurse approached them quickly. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Brooke Davis." Brooke turned her head at the sound of her name.

"Yes, I'm Brooke Davis."

"I need you to sign off on these forms. You're listed as Ms Sawyer's emergency contact and I need you to sign these so we can prep her for surgery," the nurse explained to Brooke.

"Oh god! Surgery? Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything right now until we can assess the extent of the injuries. We will do all we can but the quicker you sign these forms, the quicker we can start helping your friend," the nurse was firm, but friendly.

Brooke nodded her head slightly as she took the clipboard and signed the papers.

"Now if you'll all follow me, I'll take you to the friends and family waiting room and as soon as we know anything we'll be with you."

Lucas, Brooke, Nathan and Haley followed the nurse down the hall.

* * *

They all took a seat in the waiting room. Haley sat between Brooke and Nathan and did her best to comfort her friend. She looked over at Lucas and suddenly remembered Lindsey.

"Luke, I know this may not be the time, but you need to talk to Lindsey."

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I want to be here when she wakes up."

"I know, but I didn't get to tell her."

"What?! Great. Just great."

"Lucas, I'm sorry but when I got back to her, we heard the crash and then it wasn't my top priority. My son and one of my closest friends were," Haley fought back more tears, upset and angry that Lucas was blaming her. Lucas looked over and regretted using the tone he had. He walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Hales, I know. I'm not angry with you, it's not your job to do anyway. I shouldn't have asked you to do it in the first place." Brooke was puzzled about what Lucas had asked Haley to do.

"What are you going to do?"

Before Lucas could answer his cell rang in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it, dreading the call to be from Lindsey and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it wasn't.

"It's my mom. I'm gonna take this outside. I'll be back." He closed the door to the waiting room behind him.

"Haley what's going on? Why was Luke even outside in the first place?" Brooke asked quietly.

Haley broke down when she thought about how he hadn't reached Peyton in time. She knew he would be irreparable if Peyton died before he got to tell her how he felt. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"He, uh, he realised that he didn't want to marry Lindsey and that he never stopped loving Peyton and is still in love with her," she paused as her voice began to break. Nathan rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

"He was outside because he wanted to tell Peyton that he loved her and that he was sorry for everything but she was right, he still felt it and that it wouldn't be right for him to get married when she wasn't the one standing opposite him. But when he got outside, he saw the car- and he-" Haley couldn't continue. For the first time she let her emotions consume her and she cried freely.

Brooke didn't know what to say. Fresh tears flowed down her cheeks as she thought about how elated Peyton would have been to hear those words. Brooke was angry and disappointed in Lucas for letting things get as far as they did but she would never have wished this to have happened. She would have given anything for Lucas to reach Peyton in time. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can't even imagine what he's thinking or feeling right now. I'm going to go and find him." Brooke wiped her eyes and left Nathan to console Haley.

* * *

Brooke stepped out of the waiting room and looked down the hall to see Lucas sitting against the wall with his head in his hands. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"My mum called to say she was at Haley and Nathan's with Deb and Jamie. They figure it's best not to bring them to the hospital but she'll be here later."

Brooke nodded. "Haley told me what happened this morning and why you were outside."

"And now I might never get to tell her. Brooke, if she, if she…" he couldn't bring himself to say it, "then I don't know what I'll do, knowing that all she'll ever know is that I didn't love her, when I did, I never stopped…"

"Lucas, listen to me," it was Brooke's turn to be the strong one. "I think that deep down, she always knew. I think that's what hurt her so much. She knows you love her but she didn't know what else to do to get you to show it. And, you're going to tell her. She's going to wake up and when she does, you're going to take her hand and tell her that you love her. Okay?" Lucas remained silent, staring straight ahead. Brooke bit the inside of her cheek to control her tears. She put her hand on Lucas' arm. "Okay?" she asked again, more forcefully.

"Okay," he whispered.

"Okay, good. Now can I make a suggestion?" Lucas nodded.

"As soon as she is out of surgery, go home and get changed. No, Lucas, listen to me," Lucas made to interrupt her. "Peyton is not going to want to wake up and be instantly reminded of what today was supposed to be. And she is not going to appreciate you telling her that you're still in love with dressed in the suit you intended to marry someone else in. In fact, broken ribs or not, she'll probably kick your ass. And trust me, she may look small but she can punch." Lucas chuckled softly and Brooke smirked. "So, go home, get changed and maybe tell Lindsey what's going on."

She stood up and held her hand out to Lucas. "But for now, lets go be with our friends. We all need each other more than ever, right now."

* * *

When they got back to the waiting room they saw that Skills and Mouth had joined them.

"Luke, I'm sorry, man."

"Why, you didn't do anything?" Lucas was short with him even though he didn't mean to be.

"If I hadn't have given J Luke that ball then Peyton would never have been in the road-"

"Don't be ridiculous Skills. You didn't cause this and neither did Jamie," he said turning to face Haley and Nathan. "Now we could all sit and blame ourselves for all the ways this could have been all our faults or we could support each other and help each other through this. Which do you think Peyton would prefer?" Lucas looked around the room. He didn't realise but his words had given each and every one of his friends a new sense of strength and solidarity. Brooke walked to his side.

"Luke's right. Peyton would be kicking everyone's ass right now if she knew that this is what we were all doing. What happened is nobody's fault. It was a horrible accident but none of us are to blame. So we need to sit tight and wait for P. Sawyer to wake up. And she will, she's a fighter. She's a fighter," she repeated the last words for herself more than for the others.

The door to the waiting room opened as Brooke finished speaking and they all looked over to the doctor.

"Is she okay?" Brooke and Lucas both rushed to him.

"I'm pleased to say the damage was less severe than we were expecting and she only needed a small operation to close an internal wound." Everyone in the room let out a huge breath. "But there's still a way to go. Miss Sawyer took quite a knock to the head, which she should make a full recovery from, and her body is dealing with the trauma of the accident. She has several broken ribs and she dislocated her shoulder and while they will heal in time, our main concern is her waking up."

"There's a chance she won't?" Brooke's lip trembled and she grabbed on to Lucas for support.

"We are all expecting her to wake up. There's always a small chance that she won't but that's not what we are expecting here. The sooner she wakes up, the better, but it's up to her when she does. It could be a few days, so don't be too disconcerted if she hasn't woken up by tomorrow."

"Can we see her?" Lucas asked.

"Shortly you can yes. She's being transferred down to this ward. The nurses will need a little while to get her stable and comfortable and then you can see her. Two at a time though for now please. But I will lift the visiting hours restrictions. You are all welcome to maintain use of this room and visit your friend whenever you wish."

Brooke rushed forward and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you." He seemed slightly surprised but he took a small step backwards, nodded his head and touched Brooke's arm. "A nurse will come and tell you when you can see her. And please, when she does wake up, be sure to alert a nurse immediately."

"Of course," Lucas said as she stepped forward to shake his hand. The doctor nodded and left the waiting room.

Brooke turned to everyone in the room. "Okay, now we know she's going to be okay everyone can do what Peyton would want them to do. There's no point in all of us being here, she probably won't wake up for a while. So, Lucas, go and change and speak to Lindsey. Nathan, Haley, go home and see your son. He's going to need you after seeing what he saw."

"And what about you B. Davis?" Skills looked over at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm staying here, until Lucas gets back. When the nurses are done I'm going to go and see her and tell her to wake the hell up. And when Lucas is back, I'll go home and get changed and get some stuff for Peyton. Anyone got a problem with that?" she finished with an eyebrow raised. Everyone remained silent. "Good."

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked into the kitchen. Haley dropped her bag on the table, took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair.

"You okay?" Nathan put his arm around her.

"She saved Jamie's life, Nate. If she hadn't have got him out of the road it could have been our son in that hospital."

"Don't think like that Hales. She's going to be okay."

"I know, but I feel awful. I've been horrible to her since she came back and now she's lying in a hospital bed and if she doesn't wake up and I don't get to apologise then-"

"Shh, Hales. Stop thinking like that. She'll wake up."

Karen and Deb came rushing into the kitchen when they realised Haley and Nathan were home.

"How's Peyton? Is she okay?" Karen moved towards Haley.

"Yeah, she's out of surgery. She has some broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. It's just a case of waiting for her to wake up now."

Karen let out a huge breath. "Thank god."

"Deb, where's Jamie?" Haley became concerned realising her son wasn't with his grandmother.

"He's up in his room. He wanted to go and see Chester."

"Is he okay?"

"Not really. Seeing Peyton get hit really scared him. You two should go and see him."

Nathan and Haley walked up to Jamie's room and found him putting some clothes into a rucksack.

"Jamie, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to the hospital and then Aunt Peyton can come home."

"No, buddy, it doesn't work like that. Why would you going to the hospital mean Aunt Peyton could come home?"

"Because she only got hurt because she was getting my ball so if I go to the hospital instead of her then she can go home and you and Daddy and Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas won't be sad anymore."

Haley's heart broke at the sincerity of her son. Nathan stepped forward and pushed the bag to one side. He sat on the bed and pulled Jamie on to his lap.

"Jamie what happened to Aunt Peyton wasn't your fault, okay? And she wouldn't be very happy to know that's what you thought. And if you were the one in the hospital, then we'd all still be sad and so would Aunt Peyton. And I love you for wanting us to stop being sad but Aunt Peyton's going to be fine. She's just sleeping now. But when she wakes up, we'll go and see her and you can thank her for making sure you didn't get hurt."

"Okay. Can I make her a card?"

Haley knelt down in front of her son and her husband. "Of course, buddy. I think Aunt Peyton would really like that. We're going to go back to the hospital but you stay with Nanny Deb and Karen and they'll help you make your card. When it's finished and when Aunt Peyton wakes up, you can come and give it to her."

Jamie jumped down off his bed and ran down the stairs. Haley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder. "We have an amazing son."

"That we do. Come on, get changed and we'll head back and wait for Sawyer to wake her stubborn ass up."

* * *

Lucas pulled his tie off as he stepped through the front door. He leant forward, resting his hands on the back of the sofa. He was disgusted with himself and the decisions he had made over the last few months. He'd told everybody at the hospital not to blame themselves when in reality it was all he had been doing since he saw Peyton's body crash to the floor. If he hadn't have gone so far with this charade there wouldn't have even been a wedding. Peyton wouldn't have been there at that time and she wouldn't be laying broken and bruised in a hospital bed. There wouldn't be a possibility of her never knowing just how much he loved her because if he had done things the right way he would have been telling her that every day for the last four years. In that moment Lucas Scott renewed the vow he made at sixteen years old: to protect Peyton Sawyer for the rest of her life. He also made a new one: to spend the rest of his life telling and showing her that he loved more than anything else in his world.

"Lucas!" Lindsey shouted as she stepped out of the bedroom and realised he was home. Lucas winced at how angry and upset she sounded. "Where the hell have you been?"

"At the hospital waiting to find out if Peyton was going to be okay."

"And is she?" Lindsey tried to sound concerned but the humiliation from Lucas running to the hospital without saying a word prevented her from feeling anything but bitterness and anger.

"It looks like it. We're just waiting for her to wake up. I just came back to get changed before going back."

"That's it? You have nothing else to say to me? You ran off on our wedding day. You ran to Peyton's side when you should have been standing next to me."

"Are you serious? You think I would have married you knowing that her life was hanging in the balance? You think my friends would have stood around watching this spectacle when somebody we love was fighting for her life?"

Lindsey dropped her head recognising how irrational she sounded.

"Of course not, Lucas. I'm sorry. Look, it's fine you can go back to the hospital and then once we know that Peyton's okay we'll rearrange the wedding." She stepped forward and embraced Lucas. Lucas stepped out of it.

"Lindsey, listen. There's not going to be a wedding. We're not getting married."

"What? What do you mean? Obviously, not right now-"

"No, not at all."

"I don't understand."

"I can't marry you, Lindsey. It's not right. I'm still in love Peyton, I always have been, I'm sorry-"

"You have got to be kidding me? Lucas, I can understand that maybe you're feeling like this now because you thought you were going to lose her, but-"

"No, Lindsey. I realised before then. That's why Haley came to see me and what she was going to tell you before the accident. I was outside because I was going to tell Peyton that I loved her. I should never have let it get this far, Lindsey. You don't deserve this at all-"

"No, you're right I don't. I would have given you everything Lucas, I've already given you all that I am. But no matter what I did, or what I could do, nothing will ever replace her will it? I have been worried about this since she got back here and all this time I was right."

"I never meant to hurt you-"

"Well, that turned out great didn't it? Did you ever love me?"

"Yes, of course I did. But never like you deserved."

Lindsey nodded as fresh tears fell. "Okay, well, there's nothing left here is there and I can see that you're just itching to get back to her, so go. I won't be here when you get back."

Lucas grabbed a pair of jeans and a clean shirt and turned to the bedroom door.

"Oh and Lucas?" He turned back to face Lindsey. "I hope she forgives you for the hell you've put her through. In some ways I feel more sorry for her. Maybe you didn't mean to hurt me, but I think you meant to hurt her, to punish her for breaking your heart. All this time it was her I was angry at, but all she did was love you like she said she would. She would have even stood by and watched you marry someone else. I think it's time you start loving Peyton the way she deserves."

Lucas nodded. He wasn't hurt by Lindsey's words. He knew that every single one of them was true. "I really am sorry, Lindsey." He closed the bedroom door behind him, changed his clothes in the bathroom and headed back to the hospital.

* * *

Brooke stepped into Peyton's hospital room and took a deep breath as she took in the bruised appearance of her best friend. She pulled a chair towards the bed and sat down. She took hold of Peyton's hand.

"Hey, P. Sawyer. Can you hear me?" she looked down at Peyton's hand expecting some movement to tell her she was listening but there was nothing. "Well don't think that's gonna stop me talking." Brooke smiled, but it soon cracked and she was fighting back tears again.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying so hard to be strong for you but I'm scared, P. I need you to wake up, okay? You have to wake up because I don't know what to do without you. Lucas is here, honey. He's waiting for you to wake up and seriously you don't wanna miss what he has to say. Come on, P. Sawyer, stop scaring me and just open your eyes or I'm going to beat your fake blonde bony ass."

In spite of her tears, Brooke laughed slightly. She looked over to see that Lucas had returned. "Okay, P, I need to go change and get you some clothes and a hairbrush and some crappy CDs. But Broody's here, so you won't be alone." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Peyton's forehead. "I promise you, you'll never be alone," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: **As always, a huge thank you to everyone who's read or reviewed. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, it's a bit longer than others I've posted. What did you think of the Jamie thing? It popped into my head and I thought it was a totally Jamie thing to do/say but was wondering what everyone else thought? Yay or nay, it's all good. Oh, that reminds me, just go with the Carrie thing not happening. Thanks!

In the next chapter there will be the standard 'everyone talks to Peyton' thing. It's predictable but it's a way for me to explore the things I wish had been said at other points in the series. And it should be a bit happier from then on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Blondie. I guess I know how it feels now, huh? You once said that sitting and watching the person you love lying helpless in a hospital bed is one of the most painful things you'll ever have to do. And you've seen me do it far too many times. So now I guess it's my turn. But the thing is, I have something really important to tell you, Peyt so you need to wake up." He reached out and took hold of her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"Brooke's totally lost out there. She's trying to be strong for me and I'm trying to be strong for her but we're both in as much as pain as each other. She loves you as much as I do, Peyt. And don't worry, I gave her the names of a few of your 'crappy' CDs. I might have accidentally forgotten to mention The Cure cos I really hate The Cure." Lucas looked at her expectantly.

"I was hoping that would be enough to wake you up. I had this vision of you opening your eyes and saying 'Lucas Scott how can you not like The Cure?'" he laughed to himself quietly. He looked across and studied her face. He leant forward and ran his thumb across her cheek.

"Peyton, please, just open your eyes. I need to tell you that I love you, that I never stopped. And you need to hear me apologise profusely for being a dick to you for breaking your heart and never letting you fix it. I was selfish and proud but through it one thing rang clear. I'm in love with you, Peyton. I will always be in love you. And I don't care if you wake up and tell me to get the hell out or that you hate me, just wake up. Please."

He sighed in frustration and closed his eyes to stop them from stinging. He heard the door open and cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. He turned back to see Haley. She stepped forward and rubbed Lucas' back.

"How's she doing?"

"Pretty much the same. Still sleeping, but all her vitals are good and the doctors are pretty confident it shouldn't take too long."

"Well, why you don't go get some coffee and wait for Brooke to come back, so I can talk to her?" Haley suggested tenderly. "I promise I'll call if anything changes. Nathan's in the waiting room."

Lucas nodded and stood up. He leaned forward and kissed the side of Peyton's head. He stood outside the door, looking through the window panel as his best friend took the seat he had just vacated. He rubbed his hand over his face and went to find his brother.

* * *

"Hey, girly. It's me. I got Lucas out of your hair for a few minutes," she laughed. "I, uh, I wanted to thank you for saving Jamie's life. He's really scared for you, you know? We all are. He hasn't said anything but Nathan's in pieces. You're his best friend, Peyton. He's always seen you as this strong, independent woman and I think it really hurts him to see you like this. He told me what you did, by the way. Just now, before we came back here. So I have that to thank you for too. I have a lot to thank you for but I have more to apologise for, Peyton," she broke off, as her voice began to break. She took a deep breath and continued.

"You have done so much for my family and I have repaid you by being cold and unsupportive. I should have been there for you, I should have stopped instinctively taking Lucas' side over yours. And I'm sorry, Peyton, I am so sorry. Please wake up soon and tell me that it's all okay and I can start making up for being such an awful friend to someone who has put my family back together." Haley hurriedly brushed her tears away.

The door opened and Haley felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Nathan.

"You mind if I have a few minutes in here? Luke's driving me crazy and I'd like to catch up with my best friend." He smiled at her.

"Sure. I'll see you later Peyton." She squeezed her hand. She stood and kissed Nathan's cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

"This sucks, Sawyer, you know that? I've been sitting in the waiting room thinking about all the things I want to say to you and all I could do was think about all the times over the last few years that you put me on the right path. I know that I couldn't be the guy you knew that I was when I was with you, but ever since Haley showed me that person it's been you who kept me straight. When Haley left, you stuck by me and that day in the gym in our senior year you made me realise that my dreams were still my own and that I owed it to myself to follow them. After I had the accident, no one could get through to me not even Haley. And then you come back and you lay it all out for me in a way that only you can and put my dreams back within my reach." Nathan had been pacing the room but he finally took up the seat and took hold of Peyton's hand.

"And so for the last few hours I've just sat thinking about all the opportunities I had to tell you all of this and tell you that you are my best friend, Sawyer, and without you I don't know where I'd be. And I need you to stick around cos I know I'm going to screw up again and if you're not here to kick me in the ass then I don't know what I'm going to do. If you don't come back to us, I don't think I'm going to be okay." Nathan opened his eyes wide when he felt Peyton squeeze his hand. "Sawyer, are you awake?" There was no response but it gave him enough hope to know that she was still in there.

"Okay, P. Sawyer, I'm back." Brooke walked back in and stopped as she saw Nathan's face. "Nate, what is it?"

"She squeezed my hand, Brooke."

"What? Did she wake up?"

"No, but she squeezed my hand, she's still there Brooke." He stood and pulled Brooke into a hug.

"I'm going to go and tell Lucas and Haley, you okay here?"

"Of course, go. They'll want to know." Brooke placed Peyton's things down on the floor by the bed and sat down beside her.

* * *

"So, that's how it is, huh? Nice to know who you're real best friend is. I'm kidding by the way. Well I bought you some clothes because we will be getting you out of that gross gown as soon as you wake up. Speaking of, I really think its about time you did. I meant what I said earlier if you don't wake up I'm going to-"

"Kick my bony fake blonde ass? Something like that right?" Peyton rasped.

"Oh my god?! Peyton, you're awake?" Brooke couldn't hold back her tears as she threw her arms around Peyton's neck. "You scared the crap out of me, you know that? Do not ever do that again."

"I'll try no to. Can you get me some water? And maybe some aspirin? My head is pounding."

"Sure, here. Drink this. I'm going to get a doctor and tell Luke, Haley and Nathan you're awake."

Before Peyton could say another word, Brooke was out the door. She burst into the waiting room door causing everyone to jump.

"She's awake!" She ran back out to get a doctor.

* * *

Lucas, Nathan and Haley were standing in Peyton's hospital room waiting for the doctor to arrive as Brooke fussed around her.

"Brooke! Seriously, I'm fine." Peyton was getting annoyed by the constant re-fluffing of her pillows.

"I'm sorry," she sat down on the side of Peyton's bed. "I'm just really happy that you're awake."

The doctor entered the room before Peyton could reply.

"It's nice to finally meet you Miss Sawyer. You gave your friends here quite the scare. Now how are you feeling?"

"Sore. It hurts a little when I breathe and my head is killing me."

"Well, you've got a couple of cracked ribs that will be causing you some discomfort for a few days. I'll give you some pain killers for the headache. And your shoulder will take a few weeks to heal. You're going to have to take it easy for a while, Miss Sawyer."

"Oh, she will be, don't worry." Brooke chimed in before Peyton could argue, causing her to receive a glare.

"Can I go home?"

"Not just yet. I'd like to keep you in for another night. If by tomorrow you're not experiencing any unusual symptoms then you can go home. You're going to need to rest, for about a week and you might find it difficult to perform daily things by yourself-"

"It's fine, she lives with me. I can do whatever she needs."

"Yeah and we'll all be here for you Peyton."

She smiled up at Haley. "Thank you." Haley's eyes filled with tears knowing that Peyton was referring to her apology earlier in the day.

"Okay, well it looks like you're going to be well looked after. A nurse will be back in a couple of hours to check on you. For now, I'll leave you with your friends."

"Thank you doctor," Peyton smiled at him as he left the room.

Brooke looked over at Lucas who seemed to be about to explode out of sheer desperation to speak to Peyton.

"Okay, well I'm going to get some coffee. Nathan, Haley, you coming?"

"What, why?" Nathan asked. As he did so he looked over at Lucas who was glaring at him. "Wait, oh yeah, sure. Come on Hales, let's go."

Peyton was looking at Brooke with her eyebrows raised. Brooke smirked and said 'what' with her eyes. "Back soon, P."

Once they had all left, Lucas slowly made his way to the side of Peyton's bed.

"How you feeling?"

"Uh, like I got hit by a car, pretty much," she laughed. Lucas closed his eyes softly and chuckled. He sat down on the chair and leant forward, his elbows on his knees.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay?" Peyton invited him to go on.

"I'm a total jackass and I'm really sorry." Peyton laughed. "No, Peyt, listen. I love you, I'm in love with you and-"

"I heard you the first time," she smiled.

"What?"

"When I was asleep. I heard all this then, Luke. And if I'd have known all I needed to do was get hit by a car to make you realise I'd have been crossing the road without looking months ago."

"Don't joke, Peyt. I thought I was going to lose you."

"And that's what you needed, right? The possibility of never having me again?" She wasn't angry, but Lucas could tell she wasn't particularly happy either.

"What? No, Peyton, I realised this morning, it's why I was outside. It took the prospect of spending my life with someone who isn't you that made me realise. I love you, Peyton and it should be you that stands at an altar with me and its you that I want to be waking up with every morning and I am so sorry for pushing that aside because of my own stupid fear of getting hurt."

"Lucas, I have waited months to hear you say these words, and I love you too, you know that. And I want all of those things with you, I do. And we're going to have them. But I just need a few days, okay?"

Lucas sighed but he couldn't blame her. He was beyond relieved that she was even still willing to tell him that she loved him.

"Can I still see you?"

She laughed, "of course. I need feeding right?" He joined in her laughter. "Lucas, just so we're clear. I'm not saying no, I'm not saying someday, I just would really like to be able enjoy being with you when I can move both arms and breathe without wincing in pain. I do love you Lucas Scott." And to make sure he knew it, she placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. He kissed her back with everything he had, he wanted to tell her he was sorry and that he loved her in one kiss.

"You sure do move fast little brother," Nathan teased as he walked back through the door. Lucas and Peyton broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other for a minute. Lucas turned to his brother.

"Shut up, she started it," Lucas pointed over at Peyton with a grin on his face and she playfully swatted her chest. He turned back to her. "Listen, I'm going to go and check in with my mum and let her know you're okay."

"Okay," she replied.

"Oh hey, Luke? Jamie's in the waiting room, my mum just dropped him. Can you bring him back with you?"

"Sure. Back in a bit." Lucas kissed Peyton quickly again and left the room.

Nathan sat down next to the bed and looked over at Peyton. Peyton noticed he seemed hesitant.

"You okay, Nate?"

"I'm just so glad you woke up." He leant forward and placed his hand over hers.

"Well," she smiled, "I had no choice right? I mean you suck without me, you said so yourself. And just so you know, I will always be here to kick you in the ass."

He laughed quietly and dropped his voice so that he was speaking barely above a whisper, "I meant every word."

"I know," she whispered back. He stood slightly, bent forward and pulled her into a hug. They heard the door to Peyton's room open.

"Hey, I thought you'd got your own Scott boy now? Put mine down, girly!" Haley laughed.

"Hey Hales. Nate, can you do me a favour? Can you go and find Brooke and tell her to come see me before she leaves for the night?"

"Sure."

Haley waited for Nathan to leave the room and went to speak but Peyton cut her off.

"It's okay, Hales. I'm not mad at you. You wanted to protect Lucas and I get that."

Haley moved forward and through her arms around Peyton's neck. "I missed you." Peyton smiled at Haley as she stepped back.

"So did Lucas speak to you?"

"Yeah, he did."

"And, how you feeling about that?"

"Good, I guess."

"You guess?" Haley was confused.

"Well he says that he realised before the accident but there's just this niggling in the back of my mind that makes me feel like he just feels sorry for me or something?" Peyton looked down at her hands feeling guilty and nervous.

"I get that, but I can tell you there's no reason to think it. This morning, I found Lucas in the bathroom with his head in his hands. He admitted these feelings way before the accident, Peyton. I know it's hard for you to trust and believe him, I do, but he's being honest with you. He was never going to get married today."

Peyton looked over at her, a small smile spread across her lips. "Thanks, Hales. I think I still need a few days though you know, just to get my head around everything. Especially after all this. Besides, Brooke is not going to let me out of her sight for a week at least so…" she laughed and Haley joined her.

"Knock, knock. I have one James Lucas Scott wanting to see his Aunt Peyton." Lucas held open the door and Jamie padded through holding a piece of paper in his hand. Peyton's face lit up when saw him. Haley helped him climb up on to the bed.

"Hi, Baby James!"

"I made this for you." He handed her the paper. "That's me and you on the front in your car."

Peyton looked over his drawing and then opened it up and read it aloud.

"Dear Aunt Peyton, thank you for saving me from the road. I'm sorry that you got hurt and I hope you get better soon. Love from James Lucas Scott." Peyton smiled and ruffled Jamie's hair. "Thank you, Baby James. I'm just glad that you're okay, buddy."

"Are you hurt?"

"A little. I ache a bit but I'm going to be fine, kiddo."

"Cool."

"Okay buddy, I think its time we all go and let you get some sleep, Peyton."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." They all walked to the door.

"Lucas," Peyton called Lucas back and he turned to meet her eyes.

"Will you come and take me home with Brooke tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, Blondie. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for your reviews again, especially the feedback on the Jamie scene. I know this one feels a bit static but it was the words I wanted to put across more than anything. Not sure where I'm going with the next chapter or how much longer this is going to be? Anyone got any thing they'd like to see to add a little inspiration?! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas walked up to the door of Brooke and Peyton's house and knocked. Peyton had been back at home for two days and she was going crazy which meant she was also driving everyone else up the wall. Lucas had been going over every day to cook dinner for her and Brooke. He heard movement inside as Brooke made her way to the front door.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I swear if you call the L.A. office one more time I will throw the phone out the window. What? No, I don't care. Fine, but the next time you fall down and want my help I'm going to dance around you singing I told you so!"

Lucas laughed as he heard Brooke yelling at Peyton. She pulled the door open angrily.

"How's our patient?" Lucas asked, smirking.

"Oh, she's great," she replied sarcastically. "She's been nothing but a pain in my ass!" She raised her voice at the last bit and shouted in Peyton's direction. She stepped aside and let Lucas in.

"I'll be at the store for a few hours, back around dinner time. I think Haley's going to bring Jamie round soon too, which is good because Peyton can't be a crabby bitch if Jamie's here. P. Sawyer, I'll see you later. No funny business." She pointed at Lucas with a smirk.

* * *

Lucas made his way to Peyton's room. She was sitting up in bed with her arms folded across her face and a scowl that her sixteen year old self would have been proud of.

"How's it going, Blondie?"

"Crap! I'm bored out of my mind. She won't let me phone any one to do any work, I can't draw because of this stupid shoulder, I'm sick of being in this bed!"

Lucas knew that Peyton didn't like having to depend on anyone but he did agree with Brooke that she needed to rest.

"It's only because she cares, Peyt. And the more you rest, the quicker you'll be back at work and out of bed."

Peyton sighed in frustration. Lucas walked over and sat down on the bed. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"If I asked really nicely would you bust me out of here?"

Lucas leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "not a chance."

Peyton shuffled herself forward pressing her body against Lucas' and dropped her lips on his neck. Lucas closed his eyes and felt Peyton smirk against his skin. He took her hands in his, moved her back slowly and looked in to her eyes. "No."

"Well, then you officially suck. I should have got Nathan here instead, he's not scared of Brooke." Lucas laughed.

"Well, as long as you didn't plan on persuading him the same way?" Lucas raised his eyebrows at her.

Peyton couldn't help but smile. "Fine, well can you at least pass me that folder that's on my dresser please? I can't remember when Mia's next show is and I need to call to check in."

"Sure." Lucas stood from the bed and walked over to her dresser. He picked up the folder, knocking something to the floor as he did so. He bent down to pick it up and found himself looking at a picture of Peyton with a tall, brown haired man. Peyton had her arm around the man and was leaning into his face. Lucas tensed as he saw the way the two were looking at each other.

"Luke, what's wrong?"

He turned to face her, dropped the folder down on the bed and held the photograph up. "Who's this?" Peyton sighed.

"That's Julian."

"And Julian is…?

"The guy I dated in L.A."

"Right. Was it serious?"

"Define serious." Peyton didn't like the turn the conversation was taking.

"Were you in love with him?"

Peyton looked up at him, her eyes begin to water. She nodded her head slightly. Lucas laughed bitterly.

"Did you ever plan on telling me?" Lucas was angry and that pissed Peyton off. His anger brought her insecurities and anger about his actions the past few months bubbling to the surface.

"I did, yeah. But see, I was waiting for him to come here so that I could kiss you and then go and propose to him," she spat.

"Nice, Peyt. Are you going to bring that up every time you're pissed at me?"

"It's a possibility, yeah. You know what, you have no right to be angry with me about this. You rubbed Lindsey in my face from the minute I got back to town. You kissed me and then proposed to her and you were getting ready to marry her until I got hit by a car and you started feeling sorry for me!" She was shouting at him and as bad as she felt about the hurt look on Lucas' face, she felt for good for getting it out.

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in total frustration.

"Peyton, I told you that it had nothing to do with your accident. And I can't apologise enough for what I've done to you the last few months but we're never going to get anywhere if you don't let this go."

It was Peyton's to laugh.

"Let it go? You're telling me to just let go of the fact that you had a planned a whole wedding to somebody else, while you're getting pissed off at some guy from L.A., who left me because I was still in love with you, by the way, that doesn't even matter to me anymore!"

* * *

They heard the front door close and Jamie yelling, "Aunt Peyton!" Haley and Jamie appeared at her bedroom door. Haley's smile dropped when she picked up on the tension in the room. "Sorry, um, we'll come back."

"Nope, it's fine, Lucas was just leaving."

"Peyt-"

"Go." She wouldn't even look at him. With Haley and Jamie there he had no choice but to leave. He threw the picture to Peyton and left without saying a word to Haley or Jamie.

Haley looked over at Peyton in shock. "Everything okay?"

"Not really."

"Jamie, why don't you go and sit and watch TV for a minute so I can talk to Aunt Peyton."

Jamie ran over to Peyton and threw his arms around her neck. "It's okay, Aunt Peyton. Don't be sad." He climbed back down off the bed and ran out to the living room. As soon as he left Peyton broke down in tears. She sucked in a breath as a sharp pain hit her ribs.

"Peyton?" Haley moved to the bed and pulled Peyton into a hug. "Peyton, what's wrong? Listen, you should calm down, I can see you're in pain."

Peyton took several deep breaths resting her head on Haley's shoulder. She leant over and picked the picture up. She held it out to Haley. "He found this."

"Cute, who is he?"

"Julian."

"So this is Julian?" she asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips. Peyton swatted playfully at her arm.

"Haley, it's not funny."

"I know, I'm sorry. But why would Luke be – wait. Don't tell me he got angry about this after nearly marrying someone else?"

"Well, he was at first which made me angry and then I made some snide comment about waiting for Julian to come here to kiss Luke and then propose and before I could stop myself I was yelling about Lindsey and –"

"Slow down, girly, you're rambling." She rubbed Peyton's arm. There had been many times during her friendship with Lucas that Haley had wondered what was going on in his head. And more often than not it was to do with his decisions regarding Peyton.

"Look, Lucas was totally out of line to say those things. You were right, he has absolutely no right to say anything about an ex-boyfriend of yours given his recent behaviour."

"It's not just that, Haley. I know you said that he realised before the accident but I still feel like some kind of charity case. I feel like I'm second best. I know he loves me, but he was preparing to spend his life with her a few days ago Hales, things like that don't just go away."

Haley knew that there was nothing she could say to soothe Peyton. But she knew of someone else's words that could.

"Can you watch Jamie for a few minutes? I need to go get something."

Peyton looked up confused. "Please don't go and say anything to Lucas, it's not up to you to make him see what he needs to do-"

"I'm not going to, okay. I'll be back soon." She got off the bed, grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. Peyton heard her tell Jamie to keep his Aunt Peyton company. Peyton leant back on the bed stead and closed her eyes. She felt the bed dip and opened her eyes to Jamie.

"What do you wanna do Aunt Peyton? Can you draw me a picture?"

"Not right now, buddy." Peyton pointed to her arm in a sling.

"Okay, well what can you do with one hand?"

Peyton smiled. "You know how to thumb wrestle?"

Jamie looked up at her, his face beaming as he clasped his fingers around Peyton's and shouted, "one, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war!"

* * *

Nathan walked slowly towards the river court. He watched as Lucas dropped the ball through the net and walked to pick it back up. He stood holding the ball in his hands for a few seconds before slamming the ball to the floor and crying out in anger. Nathan picked up his pace.

"Luke, you okay man?"

"No!" he barked.

"What's going on?"

"I'm a dick, is what's going on."

"Is this about Peyton?"

"When isn't it about Peyton, Nate? Who's the only person that I can always royally screw things up with?"

"What did you do?"

"I found a picture of her and some guy and totally freaked out when she said it was an ex-boyfriend-"

"You're kidding me right?" Nathan wasn't finding it funny, he was angry at his brother for once again managing to hurt Peyton. "You got pissed at her over some ex when she watched you make a life with someone else? AFTER kissing her and then proposing to another woman?"

"I know all of this, okay. Nate, I've been shouting at myself with pretty much the same words since she told me to leave. I don't know how to fix this. Apologising for being a jackass isn't going to cover it because it runs deeper than that."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't believe me that I realised I was in love with her before she got hit."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah."

* * *

Haley walked back into Brooke and Peyton's house without knocking. She walked quickly to Peyton's room holding a booklet in her hand. She stopped as she looked into the bedroom. Peyton and Jamie were playing rock paper scissors. Jamie had beaten Peyton best out of three and she had launched at him, tickling his stomach. Jamie's laughter filled the room and it made Haley smile to see Peyton smiling too.

"You're so cool, Aunt Peyton."

"I am, huh?"

"Yeah. I think you're my favourite Aunt, just don't tell Aunt Brooke cos she'll-"

"Kill you?" Peyton finished his sentence. Jamie nodded and they both laughed.

"Peyton, you should be taking it easy not attacking my son." Haley laughed.

"Hey Hales."

"Listen, I'm breaking a serious best friend code but it's the only thing I can think of to get you to see that Lucas loves you, has always loved you, with and without Lindsey." She held out the booklet and Peyton took it, running her fingers of the words 'The Comet' and 'Lucas Scott'.

"He gave it to me read and when I finished it I told him not to marry Lindsey."

"What? Why?"

"Because that book is all you Peyton. Lucas poured all the words he couldn't say and all the feelings he wouldn't let himself feel into that book. You want to know when he started writing it?" Peyton looked up. "The night that he saw you on the River Court."

She flicked through the pages.

"Call Lucas and tell him not to call me or come see me until he hears from me okay? Don't tell him why, just tell him to trust me."

"Okay, I'll do my best but you know he can be a blockhead when he wants to be. Anyway, come on Jimmy Jam, Aunt Peyton has some reading to do."

"Bye Aunt Peyton, I hope you like the book."

"Thank, buddy. And hey, thank you for making me feel better. How do you feel about a rematch tomorrow?"

"You got it!" He jumped down from the bed and took Haley's hand as they left the room.

Peyton settled down into her bed and opened the book up.

* * *

Brooke arrived home several hours later to find Peyton in tears, running her hands over the title.

"P. Sawyer, what's wrong honey?" she dropped her bag and the floor, sat down next to Peyton and wiped her tears away.

"Luke and I had a fight earlier. He found a picture of me and Julian and when I told him who he was he started being an ass. And then I started bitching about Lindsey and told him to leave."

"And now you're crying over a book because?"

"Haley brought this to me earlier when I told her I was still struggling to believe that Lucas realising he was in love with me had nothing to do with the accident. This is Lucas' second novel. He started writing it the first night I saw him when we got back. Haley read it and told him not to marry Lindsey because this book was about me."

"And is it?"

"I don't know. I mean it's a love story, yeah, and his words are beautiful, but I want to know for sure it's about me. Look, I know you're on a Florence Nightingale kick right now but will you please take me to the River Court?"

"Why the River Court?"

"Because it's where he'll be. I told Haley to tell him not to call me until he hears from me, so he'll be at the River Court brooding about the fact he's a dick."

"Okay, I'm going to take you simply because the fact you know that is creepy-"

"Thanks, lets go."

"Uh, P, you should change and maybe drag a brush through your hair." Peyton glared at her but did as Brooke suggested.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up near the River Court.

"You sure you don't want me to wait?"

"No, honestly, I'll be fine. No matter how this goes down, I think he'll walk or drive me home. Thank you for letting me off house arrest."

Brooke glared at her. "Whatever, get your bony dislocated ass out my car and go get that boy of yours." Peyton flashed her one last smile before getting out of the car.

She was right, Lucas was on the court shooting around. She took a deep breath and walked towards him, her heart pounding in her chest. Lucas felt her presence before he saw her and turned to her, unable to hide the relief that washed over his face. He decided to wait for her to speak, knowing that apologising profusely wouldn't mean a thing if she'd already made her mind up about it. He watched as she walked up to him and stared into his eyes. He looked deep into her green eyes trying to work out what was she was thinking.

"Is it me? Am I the comet?"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm never going to stop thanking you guys for reviews! I do just want to say a special thank you to **MichelleBell16** for suggesting some more Peyton/Haley and Peyton/Jamie, to **grayfan** for the mention of funny moments with Brooke looking after her, I didn't do a lot with them but it gave me the idea of how to start this chapter and to **LeytonScott** for suggesting Julian. I didn't want to bring him in physically because I don't know if I could do it justice just yet, but it gave me the idea for some much needed angst. So extra special thanks to you guys for helping me pull this one together.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas stared at her, wondering how she knew about the book. "What?"

"What do I bring to your life, Lucas?"

"Meaning," he replied without missing a beat.

"So it is me? I'm the comet?" Lucas looked at her and stared in her eyes glistening with tears. He smiled softly as he took a step closer to her.

"Of course, it's you, Peyton."

A strange sound left Peyton's lips, mixing her tears and laughter. She threw herself into Lucas' arms, placed one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he returned her kiss. They pulled away and looked at each other.

"Not that I'm not happy about it, but how did you know about the book?"

"Haley gave it to me. Don't be mad at her Luke-"

"No, I'm not mad. Just don't know how I didn't think of it myself," he laughed.

Peyton looked down at her hands and Lucas noticed her mood had become sullen. He placed his finger under her chin and brought her face up to meet his gaze. His smile encouraged her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be such a girl. I just needed to know."

"It's okay, Peyt. I love you and I don't care how or who finally got you to realise that."

She nodded and kissed him again.

"As much as I'd love for this reunion to end up in my bed," Peyton laughed at his suggestion. "I think it's time we got you home. We have all the time in the world, Peyt. This is just the beginning. Besides, remember what happened when I snuck out to kiss you when I was last wearing a sling?" he smirked as she smiled at the memory. He threw his arm around her shoulder and turned them away from the court. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She smiled into his chest and they walked home.

* * *

Brooke was in bed by the time they got back to the house. Peyton knew she wouldn't actually sleep until she heard Peyton come home. Lucas took her into her bedroom and helped her take her sling off so she could change. She went out of the room to change leaving Lucas alone. He glanced over at the bed and saw the photograph again. He picked it up and looked at it. He took a deep breath and placed it face down on her desk. It pained him to know that she had been with someone else and given a part of herself to another man, but he'd realised tonight that it didn't matter because he was the only person she'd given all of herself too. She'd come back to him and that was all that mattered.

Peyton returned to the room in her sleep shorts and a tank top. Lucas never minded seeing Peyton in such small clothes, it only made him realise how much he'd missed her. She ran a brush through her hair and pulled back her bed sheets. She laid down and turned to look at him.

"Stay with me."

"You sure?

She nodded. "Just lay with me."

He nodded his head in return, pulled his shirt over his head and took off his jeans. He got in the other side of her bed and held his arm out. She shuffled over and settled in the crook of his arm. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Neither of them told the other how right it felt to be lying together again. Lucas waited for Peyton's breath to even out before closing his eyes too.

A couple of weeks passed and Lucas and Peyton had fallen back into their relationship easily. Peyton was out of the sling and was back at her office, overseeing the building of the record studio and helping Haley plan Jamie's birthday party. She spent most nights at Lucas' and barely hesitated when he asked her to move in with him. When he asked if she was sure and that she didn't think it was too soon, she'd shaken her head and told him that they'd wasted enough time and she wasn't going to waste any more. He'd replied 'good' before pulling the duvet back, taking her hand and telling her to close her eyes. She did as he asked and he led her out of his room and down the hall. He opened the door to his mother's room and pushed her inside before telling her to open her eyes. He'd built her a shelf much like the one her father had put in her old room during high school and told her that he knew she wouldn't feel at home if she didn't have a room for her records. She'd launched herself into his arms and told him that even if she had thought it was too soon, this would have told her that it wasn't. He leant forward and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes filled with tears and she whispered her reply as Lucas led her back to their bedroom.

* * *

Lucas leant against the patio door smiling as he watched Peyton in the kitchen with Haley. He laughed as Haley slapped Peyton's hand away as she went to sneak a cup cake. Nothing had made him happier than to see Haley and Peyton's friendship back on even ground, stronger than it had ever been.

Nathan made his way over to his brother and held out a bottle of beer. "You look happy, man."

"Oh, I am. There was a time when I thought I would never have this again."

"It was always going to happen, Luke. None of us ever had any doubt. But, just for the record, I think it's awesome and it's been a long time since I've seen Peyton smile the way she is right now."

Lucas nodded and smiled. It felt good to know that after all the pain he had caused her over the last fours year that he was the one who was finally making her smile again.

Haley and Peyton walked over to them and when she got close enough, Lucas slipped an arm around Peyton's waist and pressed a lip to the side of her head.

"I love you, you know that?" He muttered to her quietly.

"Oh, you do, huh?" she replied coyly.

"I think we'd better let Jamie open his presents before the kid loses it," Nathan said. Haley laughed and followed her husband. Peyton kissed Lucas quickly before leading him towards the lounge.

"Okay, Jamie, you can open your presents now!" Jamie looked up at his mother with a huge grin on his face.

"Who's do you want first?"

Jamie looked around the room and then his eyes settled on Peyton.

"Aunt Peyton's!"

Peyton looked over in surprise. She was really moved that Jamie had picked hers first. Since the accident she had struck up quite a bond with the little boy. He never failed to lift her mood and he was always asking her to tell him stories from when Nathan and Lucas were younger. She smiled up at him and walked over to pick her gift up from the table. She placed it in Jamie's lap and he ripped the paper off.

"It's a book, but it doesn't have a title. What's the story called Aunt Peyton?"

"It's not a story Baby James. Open it," she replied as she sat down next to him on the sofa.

He opened the first page to find a sketch of the River Court.

"Woah, it's the River Court. Did you draw this Aunt Peyton?"

"I did, buddy. You said you wanted a picture when you came to see me after I got out the hospital and I couldn't do it then so I thought I'd do some drawings of your favourite places and people."

Jamie continued to turn the pages to find sketches of him with Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke and Skills as well as a picture of all of them at their graduation.

"Aunt Peyton this is so cool. Thanks!" he reached over and hugged her.

"No problem, buddy." She stood up and walked back over to Lucas. Haley had asked to see the book and taken it from Jamie. She walked over to Peyton.

"Peyton, this a beautiful gift." Peyton blushed, and shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Stop being so modest. Thank you!" she hugged Peyton who took that moment to whisper, "no, thank you."

Everyone watched as Jamie tore through present after present. After Brooke had given hers she found Peyton getting another drink in the kitchen.

"Ah, I can finally catch you without Lucas attached to your hip," she smirked.

"Ha ha!" Peyton threw back sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding, P. Sawyer. You don't know how good it is to see you so happy."

"I know, right? It's feels strange," Peyton laughed.

"Ok, P, what's going on?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"You are like, TOO happy right now. There's something going on isn't there?"

"What, no? I guess it's just been so long since you've seen me this way." Peyton tried to deter Brooke from continuing to question her. She knew from the look on Brooke's face that it wasn't going to happen so she just walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Jamie had just jumped on to Skills as Peyton walked back into the living room. She took her place back beside Lucas.

"What's going on?" she gestured over to Skills and Jamie laughing.

"Oh, Skills got him a Wii."

"Ah, I see."

"Hey Aunt Peyton, I got a Wii. Want to play Rock Band with me?"

"Sure, buddy. Set it up and I'll be over."

Lucas leaned into and asked her quietly, "can I tell them now?" Peyton looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Uh, guys?"

Everyone in the room turned to Lucas.

"I, uh, we, have something to tell you guys."

Haley looked over at Nathan questioningly but he shrugged in return. Brooke was glaring at Peyton.

"I knew it! I knew there was something going on! What is it?"

Lucas laughed. "We wanted to wait until everyone was together to tell you… that we're getting married."

Haley and Brooke both gasped. Nathan cheered and Skills muttered something along the lines of 'bout damn time'. Brooke was the first of the girls to speak.

"Seriously?!" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, I asked Peyton to marry me and she said yes," he pulled her in for a kiss that was cut short.

"What?" an angry voice shouted.

Everyone else looked to the doorway and Peyton's face fell, causing Lucas to follow the direction of her gaze.

"Lindsey?!"

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it! It might look like I'm now going to drag this one but don't worry, I'm not! I reckon there's only 2 chapters to go now. Did anyone guess what it was Lucas whispered to her? I'm not too happy with doing it that way but I wanted you to get the surprise at the end too :) Also, if any of you watch/watched Dawson's Creek you'll know where the book of drawings came from!


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke slapped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. She understood that it wasn't the nicest way for Lindsey to find out but a part of her thought it was also perfect given how she felt Lindsey had initially rubbed Peyton's face in her engagement. But she knew that Peyton wouldn't see it that way so she moved closer to her and placed her hand softly on her arm. Skills and Nathan exchanged a look of shock mixed with laughter while Haley felt horrible for her friend.

Peyton bit her bottom lip and eyed Lucas cautiously wondering how he was going to react and respond. She noticed that he had the smallest look of guilt in his eyes and a part of her was waiting for him to say there'd been some kind of mistake or it wasn't what it looked like. He looked Lindsey straight in the eyes and repeated:

"I asked Peyton to marry me and she said yes."

He felt bad for the pain in Lindsey's eyes as she tried not to cry. But he was more concerned by what he saw when he looked at Peyton. He felt as if he could see the walls physically building up around her as her insecurities returned and he knew that he had to spend the rest of the day assuring her that she was the only person he had ever wanted to be with regardless of how much it might hurt Lindsey. He couldn't let those walls stay up, not after he'd spend the last six years tearing them down.

"Why are you here anyway?" Lucas tried to sound casual but he was evidently annoyed that his announcement had been ruined.

"Well, Haley invited me to the party when we were still together and I just thought I'd come and see Jamie on his birthday and give him his present." Lucas nodded.

Nathan had had enough of the tension so he walked over to his brother and pulled him into a hug.

"Congratulations, big brother."

"Thanks, man." Lucas clapped his hand to Nathan's shoulder, thankful for him deciding it was time to celebrate. Lucas heard Brooke mutter something about 'screw her' before erupting into screams and dragging Peyton towards her. Peyton began to laugh as Brooke told her how happy she was and that she was going to make her dress and the bridesmaids dresses. Haley was torn between going to make Lindsey feel better and celebrating with Peyton. She cast her mind back to what she had said to Peyton when she was in the hospital and as bad as she felt for Lindsey at that moment, she knew it was more important to make sure Peyton knew that she was so happy for them.

She quickly ran over to the girls and joined in their squeals. "Peyton, this is so great, I'm ecstatic for you guys."

"Thanks, Hales. It probably wouldn't have happened without you!" Peyton laughed.

"Well, I guess I gave you guys the push you needed but the rest is down to you two. Which reminds me, I need to go and slap Lucas for not telling me first!" With that she turned and bounded towards Lucas.

"Speaking of slapping best friends for not telling them things, why the hell was I not told before anyone else?" Brooke asked in mock annoyance.

"I'm sorry, B. I wanted to tell you but Luke had his heart set on telling everyone at the same time."

"Okay, you're forgiven. So, how you feeling about Lindsey showing up?" she asked as she watched Haley go over to Lindsey so she could give Jamie her gift.

"At first I thought I was going to vomit and I know it sounds awful but a part of me was still expecting to hear Lucas say it was a misunderstanding or something. And I feel kinda bad for her, I mean fancy finding out like that?"

"Please. If you ask the bitchy Brooke in me, she deserved it." Peyton slapped her arm and Brooke smirked as she looked around for Nathan.

"Hey Nate!" she shouted. He turned away from his conversation with Lucas. "You got any champagne? So long as Luke hasn't already knocked P. Sawyer up in true Scott fashion, I say it's time for a celebration!" Nathan laughed but Peyton glared.

"Before any one asks, I am NOT pregnant," she shouted as she went over to join her fiancé.

* * *

"Hi baby," she smiled at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I mean it was a bit of a shock and all but I want to celebrate with our friends, I don't want to dwell on it and I'm trying my hardest not to act like a girl and-"

Before she could continue Lucas pulled her into a deep kiss. She closed her eyes and stood on her tip toes.

"I don't care who's here, I'm still going to make sure you know how much I love you and that this is the best decision I ever made, okay?"

Peyton looked up at him in adoration and just smiled and nodded.

Nathan passed round glasses to everyone, including Lindsey who hesitated before making her way over to the circle that had formed. She glanced over at Lucas who was whispering in Peyton's ear. Lindsey had told Lucas that a part of her always knew it was Peyton but she was still bitter. When she'd first decided to go to the party she was contemplating asking Lucas if he really felt that way about Peyton now that she had recovered from the accident but when she got there and she saw the way Lucas looked at Peyton, she knew that he hadn't been lying when he said he'd known before she was hurt.

"So, I'd like to say a huge congratulations to Luke and Peyton. We've all been waiting four years for this! And Sawyer I can't wait for you to be my sister." Nathan looked over and winked and Peyton laughed.

Skills took over from Nathan and shouted "to Luke and Peyton!" as he raised his glass in the air.

"To Luke and Peyton!" Everyone followed suit and raised their glasses for their friends.

"Can we play Rock Band now?" Jamie appeared at the door. "Hey, why is everyone shouting?"

"Cos your Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton are getting married, buddy." Nathan explained as he bent down and picked his son up.

"They are?! That's so cool!" Jamie leant over and hugged both Lucas and Peyton.

"Aunt Peyton, can you play with me now? And you daddy, and Uncle Skills!" he jumped down from Nathan's arms and ran back over to the living room not giving any of them a chance to say no.

* * *

Lucas had resumed his place by the patio door and watched as Peyton and Brooke took it in turns to sing off key and out of tune. He looked to the side of him when he felt someone stand next to him.

"So, I guess congratulations are in order?" Lindsey's tone was sarcastic and bitter and Lucas thought how much it didn't suit her.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to find out that way but I will not apologise for proposing to her."

Lindsey nodded. "Could you not have waited more than a month after calling our wedding off? Did I mean that little to you?"

"Lindsey, it's not like that and you know that. This actually isn't about you at all. I've missed out on enough not being with her and I don't want to waste any more time."

"So I was just a waste of time, huh?"

Lucas knew that there was nothing he could say to make Lindsey feel any better but his only concern was her blaming Peyton.

"You know that's not true. This is about me and Peyton and that's all. I didn't propose her to spite you and she certainly didn't accept it as some way of getting back at you."

Haley looked over anxiously. She had spoken to Lindsey herself and knew that she was still angry and bitter but she had moved on from feeling sorry for how Peyton had been treated to blaming her for the reason her wedding didn't go to plan.

"Hey, everyone, who fancies getting in the pool?" Lucas appreciated the disruption that Haley had given him and he walked away to join Peyton before Lindsey could reply. He didn't want to ruin Peyton's day by fighting with Lindsey and he also didn't want Peyton to think he was feeling guilty about proposing to her.

Jamie dropped his guitar on to the couch and turned the Wii off mid-song.

"Hey!" Brooke and Peyton shouted.

"Sorry! But I want to swim and it is my birthday. Aunt Brooke, Aunt Peyton go get changed!"

He pushed them both towards the door and they ran upstairs laughing. Lucas laughed to himself. "What's so funny Mister?" Haley sidled up beside him

"Nothing really. Just Peyt and Brooke. They've been necking back that champagne!"

Haley laughed, "I know. So has Nathan. I'm worried we're going to get a re-enactment of what they used to get up before we joined their crew."

"Dear god, I hope not. You do realise that that will result in my fiancé having sex with your husband and my brother?"

"Urgh, gross! I totally forgot about that. But I guess you haven't!" she knocked her elbow into his and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, I've tried, trust me. If I could I would have that knowledge physically removed from my brain!"

They were both still laughing as they made their way outside. Lindsey was talking to Millicent and Mouth which relieved Lucas. He pulled his shirt over his head and slipped his shoes off. Peyton and Brooke both stepped into the garden laughing and Lucas took a moment to take in the sight of Peyton in a bikini. He had always admired her body and nothing showed off those legs like a black bikini. Peyton looked over and caught him looking at her. She winked and smiled at him flirtatiously to let him know that she was admiring him as much as he was her. He shook his head laughing as he slid down into the pool. He walked slowly and quietly towards Nathan and Jamie. He crept up behind Jamie and swept him up into the air. Jamie laughed like a child maniac and screamed, "Uncle Lucas!"

Lucas threw him to Nathan who dunked his son under the water. He came back to the surface laughing as he wiped the water from his eyes. Lucas looked over to Peyton as she stood at the side of the pool laughing. Her and Brooke sat down on the edge and he began to laugh when he saw Skills make his way down the pool steps and exchange a look with Nathan. They both moved to the side and each pulled one of the girls into the pool. Jamie laughed hysterically as Peyton and Brooke appeared from beneath the water.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?" Brooke splashed water at him.

* * *

A little later only Lucas and Peyton were left in the pool and the others were at the table either waiting for or helping with the BBQ. Peyton squealed as Lucas chased her and pulled him towards her and kissed her neck.

Lindsey sighed and muttered to herself, "do they have to rub it in any more?"

Nathan snorted and Brooke looked over and glared out her. "They're not rubbing it in, they're two people who have just got engaged and can finally start showing their love for each other. For someone who spent a long time working on Lucas' book you should know that Peyton is not a person who rubs anything in anyone's face."

Haley chose to try and keep the situation from boiling over. "Look Lindsey, I know this must be hard but they're in love, they're not doing anything to purposefully hurt you."

Peyton climbed out of the pool followed by Lucas, who grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, rubbing her arms to dry her off.

Lindsey laughed, "right, everyone's on Team Peyton now cos she got hit by a car is that it? Maybe I'll go throw myself under a truck and see if Lucas changes his mind again."

Brooke and Haley were too shocked to reply but Nathan's anger flared.

"Alright enough!" he shouted causing Lucas and Peyton to look over and slowly make their way back to the table.

"You know what, Lindsey? When you were with Luke I had to sit and listen to you making bitchy comments about Peyton to hide your own insecurities and back then I kept my mouth shut so I didn't upset my brother or my wife but I have had enough. I'm sorry that you're upset about finding out about them the way that you did but I will not let you make Lucas and Peyton feel like they have to apologise for being together and making us feel guilty about being happy for them. It must suck for you but you said yourself that you always knew where his heart belonged so if you can't keep your comments to yourself in my house then I suggest you leave."

Peyton looked at Nathan shocked but touched by the way he had stuck up for her and Brooke had never been so proud. Haley was taken aback but she couldn't help but agree with her husband. Lucas weighed up the consequences of what he was about to do. He didn't want to upset Lindsey but he also didn't want Peyton to ever doubt that he loved her again. He cleared his throat and Peyton look over at him slightly puzzled.

"I actually think it's better for everyone if you do just go Lindsey."

Lindsey and Peyton both looked at Lucas but they were shocked for different reasons.

"I told you earlier that it's not about you. It's about me and Peyton. And I'm sorry, I really am. I never wanted to hurt you and neither did Peyton but nothing is going to change. And you clearly can't handle this right now, and no one blames you for that but I want the people who are happy for us here today and you can't do that yet."

She nodded as she stood up.

"You're right," she replied, her softer than it had been. "I'm going to go. Haley, I'll call you."

Lucas sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before taking a seat at the table and pulling Peyton on to his lap. She placed her hand on his face and laughed lightly.

"What's funny, Blondie?"

"For once, you stood up for the girl you're actually dating! And," she leaned into him a little closer. "It was totally hot."

He laughed and took Peyton's from hand his face and entwined it with his. "I know it's hard for her but I don't want anything to ruin this and if she'd have stayed I'm pretty sure a fight would have broken out."

"You're telling me! I think if she'd have said one more word Nathan was going to slap her," she laughed.

"And I'd have been holding her down", Brooke chirped in.

"We've always got your back, Sawyer," he winked.

* * *

Everyone had come together at the table after they'd eaten.

"So do you guys have any idea of a date?" Haley asked.

"Not exactly, but pretty soon, I think. So as long as it takes Brooke to make me a dress! Oh and matching ones for herself and you of course," she replied, winking.

Even though they both knew she was going to ask them, they couldn't help but tear up.

"That reminds me, Nate. Will you, uh, be my best man…again?"

"Hell no, I want to be a bridesmaid!"

Everyone laughed and Haley threw a chip at him. "I'm kidding, of course I will, man. It's not like I had to do much but listen to you throw up last time!" he laughed.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton stumbled through the side door into their bedroom laughing and both feeling a small buzz from the alcohol.

Lucas dropped his hands to Peyton's hips and pulled her to him, dropping kisses to her neck and collar bone. She moaned softly but then pushed Lucas slightly so that he was facing her.

"You know, I thought of something that would be really sexy," she looked up at him.

"You did? Well, please share."

"I was thinking that it would be really hot if we didn't have sex again until we got married."

"You're kidding right? There's nothing sexy about that! That is such a…Haley thing to do."

Peyton burst into laughter. "I am totally kidding, but it was so worth it for the look on your face!" she kissed his neck before pushing him backwards on to their bed and climbing on to his lap.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm still so overwhelmed by your reviews, especially those of you who keep coming back, which is pretty much all of you! MichelleBell yours actually had me laughing out loud. He may not have personally escorted her but I really wish he'd spoken up in season five when Lucas/Lindsey had dinner at Naley's so that was my payback! One chapter to go (and I think it'll be a long one), question is...do you guys wanna see a wedding? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I hope you like long chapters! If you don't blame **LeytonScott**, who said they didn't care how long it was! ;)

* * *

"Lucas!" Peyton hollered. "Can you get that?...Lucas?!"

Peyton stepped out of her record room and heard water running and realised that Lucas was in the shower. She put her cell phone back to her ear.

"I'm sorry, Mia, I need to call you back. But don't worry, someone will pick you up from the airport. Okay, bye!" she threw her cell on the couch on her way to the front door. She pulled the door open and her eyes lit up when she saw who it was.

"Whitey! It's so good to see you," she squealed hugging him.

He chuckled. "You too, Miss Sawyer. That boy of yours around?"

"He's just in the shower but he'll only be a minute, come in."

Whitey stepped into Karen Roe's old home and looked around.

"What are you doing here? Everything okay?"

"Sure it is. I just had a little birdie tell me that Lucas finally managed to get you to marry him and I wanted to come and congratulate you before the wedding."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything back then but I knew you two would always find your way to each other in the end. I know that boy loves you like I do Camilla and there isn't a thing in the world that would stop me seeing it all happen."

Peyton could feel her eyes stinging. She always got this way when Whitey spoke of Camilla. And to hear him compare her and Lucas to them really moved her. She wondered if Lucas would be speaking about her with a light like that in his eyes when he was Whitey's age.

"I'm disappointed to hear your old man won't be there though."

"I know, but he's totally stuck where he is. It's not safe for him to travel back and I didn't need that worry on top of all the other wedding stress."

"Well, he'll be with you in spirit. He always liked Lucas. And I don't need to tell you that Anna will be looking down on you. I think it's pretty safe to say she'd be proud of the successful, beautiful, happy woman you've become. Never doubt that."

Peyton didn't know what to say. She was always amazed by the man that stood in front of her. He'd been many different things to many people. He'd helped Lucas and Nathan, Karen and Haley and he'd helped her more than he would ever know. Peyton sometimes got the feeling that Whitey knew exactly what she was thinking, especially when it came to her mother.

"Peyt, who you talking- Coach!" Lucas saved Peyton from trying to form words to thank Whitey for what he said.

"You listen here boy, how many times I have told you not to call me Coach. It's just Whitey."

Lucas laughed. "Whatever your name is, it sure is good to see you. Listen, I've got to run out to do something but I'll only be about 20 minutes. You okay to wait here with Peyt until I get back?"

"Of course, son. You go, I'll be fine."

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked, intrigued.

"None of your business, Blondie," he smirked before giving her a quick kiss, grabbing his keys and making a run for the door.

Whitey laughed watching Peyton glare after her fiancé.

"You want some tea Whitey? We could go sit on the porch for a little while?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

* * *

While Peyton was making tea, she suddenly realised just how she could thank Whitey for his words and a way for her to feel like both of her parents were with her. She stepped out on to the porch and handed Whitey his mug of tea.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

"I don't want to put you on the spot, but you know that my dad can't be here to do it himself and I was just going to walk by myself but I was wondering if you'd give me away? You don't have to say yes, it's just that you knew both of my parents and when I'm with you I feel closer to them because you know the things I never got to ask. And after everything that you have done for Lucas and I, I would really love for you to be a part of this wedding."

Whitey sat quietly for a few moments which put Peyton on edge.

"Coach?"

He turned to look at her and Peyton was touched by his glassy eyes. He took her hand and quietly replied, "I would be honoured."

* * *

Lucas and Peyton were laying in bed together later that night. She had her left leg hooked over his and her head lay on his chest.

"Can you believe we're getting married the day after tomorrow?"

"Actually, despite everything's that happened, I can. It's all I ever wanted Peyt. I guess sometimes I can't believe that you agreed to marry me," they both laughed. "But nothing has ever felt this right."

She smiled into his chest.

"So your mum can't make it either?"

"Doesn't look like it," Lucas sighed.

"I'm sorry, babe. Should we wait? I mean, are we being selfish to not wait until they can make it?"

"I don't think so. I know it sucks that they won't be there but it's about you and me Peyt. I know our friends and family are excited and I love that they're involved but all this day has ever been about for me is you becoming my wife. I'm only interested in watching you walking down that aisle looking breathtakingly beautiful and saying I do."

"Well, when you put it that way," she laughed.

"Yeah, that and the whole wedding night thing. It's a big pull, I'm not gonna lie."

Peyton laughed again and slapped his chest. She lifted her towards him.

"Yeah and what about 'last time we're together before we're married' night? How you feeling about that one?" she raised her body slightly higher and pressed herself into him.

He placed his arm under her hips and flipped them over so that he was hovering over her. "I'm definitely interested in that one," he growled. She laughed and pulled his face down to meet hers in a hungry kiss.

* * *

Haley, Brooke and Peyton were together at Brooke's the night before the wedding and Peyton was staying there that night.

"Did either of you think, back in junior year that we'd be sitting here together like this, the night before Peyton and Lucas' wedding?" Brooke mused.

"Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott," Haley said to herself.

"What?" Peyton looked over.

"Oh, sorry," Haley laughed. "It's just Luke and I used to make predictions at the start of every school year and in like the eighth grade he said that Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott."

"That's so cute. And kinda lame." Brooke laughed. It was Peyton's turn to thrown a pillow at her.

"It's getting late I should probably head home. We've got lots to do in the morning, girlies!"

"You sure you don't wanna stay Hales?" Brooke asked.

"No it's okay. I'd kinda like to see Luke before tomorrow too."

"Okay, well we'll see you at the store in the morning. Do not be late." Brooke warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Goodnight Brooke, night Peyt." She stood and hugged them both before leaving.

Peyton turned to Brooke. "I guess we should head to bed too. Not that I think I can sleep," she laughed.

"I'm so happy for you P. Sawyer."

Peyton smiled.

"I'm kinda happy for me too."

"After everything you've been through, you really deserve this. And I am so proud of you for opening your heart to Lucas again. It makes me happy to see you happy, I love you P. E. Sawyer." Brooke shuffled down the sofa and hugged Peyton.

"Well it's a good job cos I love you too, B. P. Davis. Thank you for being there for me. I wouldn't have got through all of this without you and I don't think I would have been able to open my heart to him again if it hadn't been for you. You're an amazing woman, Brooke Davis, and I'm so incredibly proud of you."

Both Brooke and Peyton were in tears as they embraced each other. Brooke wiped at her eyes and laughed when she heard Peyton sniffle.

"God, we're such a pair of girls!" she laughed.

* * *

Haley walked into her living room with her hand covering eyes.

"If there's any strippers in here, I suggest you have them removed before I uncover my eyes."

"What's a stripper?"

Haley tore her hand away from her face. "James Lucas Scott, what are you still doing up?"

"I'm hanging with the boys. Mama, what's a stripper?"

Lucas and Nathan were both struggling to stifle their laughter.

"Um, you don't need to know. There's none here so it's fine. Nathan, he's gonna be exhausted tomorrow now."

"He'll be fine. He was only waiting up for you anyway, he's going to bed now. Go on son, you go up, I'll come up to say good night in a minute."

"Okay, good night Uncle Lucas. Night Mama."

"Night, baby," she bent down and kissed the top oh his head before he padded out of the room.

"Peyton, okay?" Lucas asked.

"Uh, yeah. I mean she had this whole breakdown about how she didn't know if she could marry you but we talked her round," she teased.

"Ha ha, Hales."

"No, she's fine. Oh but I might have maybe, you know accidentally, told them about your eighth grade prediction."

"Hales!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I just said it. Besides, Peyton's known you long enough to know that you're a total loser."

"What eighth grade prediction?" Nathan asked, always interested in anything that made Lucas look stupid.

"Hales, don't," Lucas warned pointing his finger at her.

"Oh come on, Luke. It's okay, it came true. Lucas wrote that Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott."

Nathan nearly choked on his drink. "Dude, that is so lame!"

"Shut up. Like the good woman said, it came true!"

"Whatever, Hales is right, you are a loser. Now I'm going to go and see my son and tell him that he has a lame ass Uncle."

Haley looked at Lucas and laughed at his mock glare.

"So, how does it feel having a dream come true Mr Scott?"

Lucas dropped his head and chuckled.

"It feels pretty good. Actually it's the best feeling in the world. Thank you for everything you've done by the way. If you hadn't have given her the copy of The Comet, I'm not sure she would have come back to me."

"I think you underestimate yourself, Luke. She just needed a bit of reassurance and I think it helped that it came from someone other than you. Or from someone who had acted like a total witch and pushed you towards Lindsey," Haley smiled. "Anyway I'm going to bed. You staying here tonight right?"

"Yeah, I reckon so."

"Well, I might not see you in the morning. I'll be at the store early reporting to Major Davis."

"Okay, well I shall see you at the ceremony then." He pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, buddy. Now go to bed and dream about your dream!"

"Will you just stop? Please!" he raised his hands in the air as he walked upstairs.

* * *

Haley and Jamie were sitting on the couch in Clothes over Bros watching Brooke pacing.

"P. Sawyer, will you hurry up! The longer you're in there the longer Haley is going be sitting on her ass putting really attractive creases in her dress!"

"Hang on! I'm nearly done!"

Peyton was leaning over the toilet seat. For the last few days she'd been feeling nauseous and tired. She hadn't mentioned anything to Lucas because she had wanted to be sure. She took a detour on the way to Brooke's and stopped off at the office. She was absolutely thrilled but she didn't want anything to take over the wedding and she was quite enjoying the fact that for at least one day only she knew about it. She stood up properly and wiped her mouth. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realised that she managed not to ruin her hair and make up. She was desperately trying to not let on to anyone. She straightened out her dress, pulled on her shoes, took a few deep breaths and made her way to the store floor.

Haley gasped, Brooke began to tear up and Jamie muttered 'woah'.

Peyton was wearing a strapless white gown. It was plain with a slightly a-line skirt that draped down to Peyton's feet. It was simple but perfect for Peyton. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, curled towards the bottom.

Peyton quickly became uncomfortable with the silence and staring.

"Say something, people!" she laughed.

"P. Sawyer, you look absolutely beautiful." Brooke whispered. They heard the door open behind them.

"Peyton Sawyer, as I live and breathe."

Peyton's eyes flew to the door and she gasped. "Karen? What are you doing here? Luke said you couldn't make it." She moved towards her soon to be mother-in-law and hugged her.

"We didn't think we could but Andy pulled out all the stops. We wanted to surprise you!" she smiled. "Peyton, you look beautiful. I have been waiting for the day you became my daughter-in-law since Lucas was about sixteen years old!" Peyton laughed as she wiped away a tear. "Your mothers would be extremely proud of you, I know I am."

"Thank you," Peyton whispered.

"Karen?" Nathan walked through the door.

"Hi, Nate! It's good to see you," she said as she hugged him.

"Does Lucas know you're here?"

"Not yet but I assume you're heading back there? I'll come with you, Andy's gone back to his to get Lily ready."

"Sure, I just came to pick Jamie and see how everyone was – woah, Sawyer, you look-"

"Beautiful? So everyone keeps saying," she laughed.

"Well, obviously. You look amazing. Better hope Luke took his medication this morning," he laughed but everyone else glared at him. "What, I'm kidding! Okay kid, let's go and get back to Uncle Lucas."

Jamie kissed Haley goodbye and walked over to his father. He turned back to look at Peyton before leaving. "You look really pretty Aunt Peyton."

* * *

Nathan walked back into the dressing room he and Luke were sharing at the church.

"Dude, you should see Sawyer. She looks gorgeous, man!"

"Pleased to hear it. She okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine! Oh and I found someone on the way back." He stepped aside and Karen appeared behind him.

"Mom?" Lucas rushed to her.

"I'm here, my boy."

"I'm so glad. Peyt will be too, I'll call her and-"

"I've already seen your beautiful bride-to-be and yes, she's glad I'm here."

"Guys, I'm going to leave you guys alone while I go get Jamie changed."

"Okay, Nate."

Lucas walked over and sat down in a chair.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just nervous and excited."

"You sure that's it?" Karen looked at her son and knew that there was something else bothering him, something that he was agitated about. Lucas looked up at his mother.

"I just wish Keith were here," he sighed. Karen closed her eyes and sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I miss him everyday and there are so many days that I wish he had been here to see. But he was always teasing me about Peyton and sometimes he was the only one who understood how hard it was to see her and be around her but not _with_ her and there's this huge part of me that just wishes he could be here to see it happen."

"I know. I'd give anything to have him with you physically, but you know that he's always with you, Lucas. Today and all those other great days that you've had. He would be incredibly proud of you and over the moon to see how happy Peyton makes you. You really did grow up to be the man he taught you to be. So don't mourn him today, Luke, he wouldn't want that. When you stand up on that altar, he'll be next to you."

Lucas rubbed his face and pulled his mother into his arms. "I missed you, mom."

There was light knock on the door but it was opened before they could answer it. Lily ran to her brother. "Luke, I missed you!" Luke bent down and picked her up.

"I missed you too, crazy girl!"

"Sorry, she didn't want to wait," Andy laughed as he shook Lucas' hand.

"No worries, man. It's good to see you, I'm glad you guys could make it."

Nathan and Jamie walked back into the room. "You ready to go, big brother? Peyton's just got here."

Lucas took one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm about to marry Peyton Sawyer."

"Well, get used to it, cos you're about five minutes away," Nathan chuckled.

"We're going to go and get our seats, we'll see you in a minute, honey." Karen hugged her son once more, before taking Lily's hand and leaving the room.

* * *

"Thank you again, Whitey. This really has made the day perfect," Peyton said as took his arm. He placed his hand over hers and smiled at her.

"Okay, P. Sawyer. You ready?"

"I'm ready!"

Brooke hugged her and then placed her hand on Peyton's cheek. "We'll see you out there. I love you." Peyton could only nod her slightly. She was afraid that if she spoke she would either cry or collapse. She watched Brooke and Haley as they walked down the aisle in their matching midnight blue dresses and then the music began. She took a deep breath before stepping forward.

Lucas' breath caught in his throat when he saw Peyton emerge at the end of the aisle. He had always thought she was beautiful, but today she reaffirmed his belief that he was marrying one of the most beautiful women in the world. Her dress was perfect for her; it complimented her slim frame wonderfully. They only had eyes for each other as she made her way towards him. Whitey held out his arm as she stepped up to the altar. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. Whitey turned to Lucas and shook his hand before taking a seat next to Karen.

Lucas and Peyton gazed into each other's eyes barely registering what the vicar was saying. Nathan nudged Lucas who was so captured by Peyton that he didn't hear the vicar asking for Lucas to speak. Lucas blushed slightly and cleared his throat.

"Peyton, I have loved you from the first time I ever saw you, all those years ago. I gave my heart to you when I was sixteen years old and I have never wanted it back. There hasn't been a day since then that I haven't loved you, even when I didn't know it and today I give you this ring as a promise that for the rest of my life not a day will go by without you or I knowing it. You bring direction, beauty and meaning to my life Peyton, and without you it just doesn't make sense. It's always going to be there; you and me. I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I always have and I _always_ will."

"Lucas, the day you fixed my car, you fixed my heart. You made me believe in love, in myself and in you. I wouldn't be standing here today if it weren't for you, you have always saved me. At the times when I have felt like everything was slipping away you pulled me back and gave me the strength to continue. I give you this ring today as a reminder of a promise I made to you several years ago: I'm going to love you forever Lucas Scott. True love always."

Brooke and Haley were both wiping away tears as Peyton moved her hand to Lucas' cheek to wipe away his own. They joined hands again and followed the vicar's words before both whispering "I do" to the other. It was a promise they made only to each other.

"Well, it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. Lucas, you may kiss your bride."

Lucas moved his hands to Peyton's face as he bent down to capture her lips in his. She slipped her arms around his neck and he pulled her slightly closer to him. They smiled against each others lips before stepping back slightly. Lucas leaned into Peyton and said "you look so beautiful Peyton Scott." She beamed at him at the mention of her new last name and gave him one last quick kiss.

* * *

People were taking up their seats and awaiting the new Scotts arrival. Brooke came running in and shouted "they're here" to Mouth, who picked up the microphone. As soon as he glimpsed Peyton and Lucas he raised it to his lips.

"Could every body pleased stand and put their hands together for Mr and Mrs Lucas Scott!"

The room erupted into applause and cheering as Lucas and Peyton made their way to their table, stopping to speak to various people along the way.

After a few minutes, Nathan stood and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"When Lucas asked me to be his best man I forgot about this part. I wish I'd been serious about being one of Peyton's bridesmaids because squeezing into one of those dresses," he pointed in the direction of Brooke and Haley, "would be a lot more comfortable than this!" He paused while the laughter died down. "Now, as many of you know, Lucas and Peyton's journey hasn't been without its bumps and obstacles but today is a true testament to who Lucas and Peyton are. They are a part of each other and they always will be no matter what life throws their way. So could you all please join me in celebrating the fact that they finally got their act together and raise your glasses to Lucas and Peyton!"

"Lucas and Peyton!" echoed throughout the room. Peyton took the smallest sip of champagne. She had read that it wouldn't do too much harm but she was playing it as safe as she could do without causing anyone to expect anything.

Brooke took the microphone from Nathan as he resumed his seat.

"P. Sawyer – don't look at me like that Luke, she's still my P. Sawyer – is my best friend. She always has been. There are very few people that I trust to look after her but the person on the top of that list is Lucas. He was there for her in times when I couldn't, or wouldn't be, and if there is anyone who could suggest they love her as much, or more than I do, it's him. Lucas and Peyton, I can honestly say, were made for each other. The minute their paths crossed, they were destined to be together and the fact that I am standing here giving this speech today not only fills me with happiness but also with hope. To Lucas and Peyton!" she raised her glass and inclined her head.

The room echoed her cheer again.

Lucas held out his hand and led Peyton to the dance floor for their first dance. After a minute or two Nathan and Haley, Brooke and Mouth and Karen and Andy joined them.

"So, how long do we have stay here for?" Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"A little while longer, babe. Besides, good things come to those who wait," she replied with a coy smile.

"Yeah? I'll hold you to that Mrs Scott."

"God, that sounds so good doesn't it?" she laughed.

"It sure does."

* * *

Peyton laughed as she bent down to open the front door from Lucas' arms. He kicked the door open and carried her into their home. She looked around and gasped at the candles that adorned the whole house.

"Luke, it looks beautiful in here!"

"Well I wanted today to be perfect for my gorgeous wife."

"It's definitely perfect."

"I don't think there's any thing that could make this day more amazing than it already has been."

Peyton smiled to herself. She looked straight into his blue eyes. "We're having a baby," she smiled.

Lucas' eyes widened in surprise and his face erupted into a huge smile. "You're pregnant?"

"I am, are you happy? I didn't want to tell you before the wedding, I've only know for a day but I am so happy about this Lucas. Are you?"

"God, I love you, Peyton Scott!" he kissed her passionately as he made his way blindly to their bedroom. She decided to take that as a most definite yes.

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you thought! I was really disappointed not to see Whitey and Karen at the wedding, hence their appearance here. I don't know why but I always thought Whitey would have been a fitting replacement for Larry. Anyway, a few of you have asked to see Sawyer etc, so there will be a (pretty long) epilogue to follow this last chapter. It should be up in the next few days and I just wanted to thank **MichelleBell** for her help in sorting out what I was going to do next. I hope I did a Leyton wedding the justice it deserved - let me know either way!


	8. Epilogue

(N.B - Flashbacks in italics)

_**Eight Years Later**_

Peyton stretched her hands over her head and yawned as she walked to the kitchen to find her husband sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He looked up and smirked at the sight of the flesh exposed as her top rode up.

"Morning, baby. Where's the kid?" she asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Still in bed. Kid gets more and more like her mom every day," he laughed as he pulled Peyton on to his lap. She kissed him, making the most of having her husband to herself.

"Well, it's about time. She spent the first seven years of her life following you and Nate around, copying everything you guys did! She's got your squint down to a tee."

"I like to think it's hereditary. The scowl she has adopted, however, she totally learnt from you."

Peyton playfully slapped the back of his head. She put her coffee on the table and snaked both arms around Lucas' neck.

"Can you believe it's been eight years?" she sighed.

"Nope. She's growing up too fast," he chuckled. "You know, sometimes I can't believe I ever thought about making this not happen. It kills me to think I could have taken this away from us."

"Hey!" Peyton pulled her husband's gently to face her. "You were scared, Luke, and it was never about taking this away from us. So shut up, or you will not be benefitting from Sawyer's birthday sleepover with Brooke," she replied with a coy smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be shutting up now," he winked. They kissed again until they heard pretend vomiting sounds. They laughed and turned to face their daughter. Peyton climbed from Lucas' lap and crouched down to hug her daughter.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie!"

"Thanks, Mom!"

Lucas picked his daughter up and held her between him and Peyton.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl!"

"Thanks, daddy!" she kissed Lucas's cheek and then leaned over to hug Peyton again.

"We're gonna give you your presents later when we go to Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley's," Peyton told her as she finished her coffee.

"Okay! Is Uncle Nate home?"

"He sure is, buddy. He said he wouldn't miss his favourite girl's birthday for anything!"

"Yeah!" Sawyer shouted. "I'm gonna get dressed and find the picture I drew him!" she bounded out of the kitchen.

"See?" Lucas looked over at his wife. "She still loves Nate more than me!" Lucas pouted.

* * *

_Peyton walked the halls of Tree Hill carrying her two year old daughter in her arms. _

"_And that," she said pointing, "is where I finally kissed your daddy again! You're so not interested in the Sawyer-Scott tour are you, baby girl? You just wanna see your daddy! Yes you do!"_

_Peyton pushed the door to the gym open and set Sawyer on her feet. "Go on, go find daddy!"_

_Luca s had looked up when he heard the door open and smiled at his wife and daughter. He watched as Sawyer made her towards him slowly, stumbling slightly every few steps. Peyton walked behind her to catch her if she fell. When Sawyer got closer she looked up and her eyes lit up when she found the Scott she'd been looking for. Lucas crouched down to pick her up but Sawyer toddled straight past him and stopped at Nathan's feet, wrapping her arms around his leg. Nathan looked down, laughing and reached down to pick her up._

"_Hey Princess! What you doing down there?" Sawyer giggled and put her hand to Nathan's cheek."Nay!"_

_Peyton walked over to Lucas, who had stood up again, trying not to laugh. Lucas glared at her and pulled her towards him._

"_At least one of the Sawyer females wants to see me."_

"_Uh, actually, I was gonna kiss Nate!"_

"_What did I say, big brother? She never got over me!" Nathan and Peyton both laughed but Lucas just glared at them._

"_I'm kidding baby, there's only one Scott boy I'm interested in," she leaned in to kiss him._

"_Yeah, well, it's a shame you and our daughter don't share the same opinion," he pouted._

"_Hey, she loves her Uncle Nate just like Jamie loves his Uncle Lucas. You're still her daddy, knucklehead. Besides she gets to see you everyday. She's the same with me as soon as Brooke walks in."_

"_Good."_

_

* * *

_

Sawyer came back into the kitchen and ate her breakfast.

"What do you want to do today, Sawyer? You gonna come to the gym with me?" Lucas asked.

"Um, can I spend the morning with Mama before the party?"

"Course you can, baby girl. What do you wanna do?" Peyton sat down next to her at the table.

"Can we go out in the Comet? Can you take to me where you and Daddy first met?" Sawyer looked up with pure excitement in her eyes.

"Sure, kiddo. That sounds perfect," she smiled at Sawyer before turning to Lucas. "Go and fire her up, baby!" Lucas gave her a quick kiss before grabbing the keys from the hook.

* * *

Peyton looked over at her daughter and smiled as Sawyer held her hand out over the door feeling the wind rushing past her. She loved that her daughter felt the same way she did when they were in the Comet with the top down, feeling the world rush by.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything baby."

"Did Daddy not want me?"

Peyton turned to look at her daughter in shock.

"What, of course he did. Why would you think that? Your daddy loves you more than anything in the world and he has done ever since he knew we were going to have you!"

Sawyer looked over at her mother and then down to her hands.

"Because this morning I heard him say to you that he can't believe he nearly made us not happen or not let us have it."

"No, sweetie, he didn't mean it like that. I'm so sorry Sawyer, but that is not what he meant at all."

"Well then what did he mean? You said that he was scared."

"That's because he was, honey. I was kind of sick, when I was pregnant with you."

"Sick, how?"

* * *

_Peyton stormed back into her and Lucas' home. She ran her hands through her hair and turned back to her husband. _

"_No, Lucas! We are not having this conversation."_

"_Yes, we are! Will you calm the hell down, please?" Lucas slammed the door and threw his keys on the table._

"_Calm down? Lucas you want us to abort our baby!"_

"_Peyton, you know that is not what I want."He leaned against the sink and stared out the window._

"_Really? Is that not what you just suggested?"_

"_No! Peyton, please, just listen to me," he ran his hand across his face._

"_I don't want to listen to you Lucas because you're talking about giving up and that is not the man I married."_

"_Well, I'm sorry but the man you married just found out that his wife could die. My sincere apologies if I'm a little upset about that!" He didn't mean to be angry with her. He was angry with the world and he had no idea how else to deal with the fact that he felt like that world was slipping away from him._

_Peyton's resolve broke and she collapsed in a chair and buried her face in her hands. Lucas' heart broke and he knelt down in front of her._

"_Baby, please."_

_Peyton shook her head and refused to look up at him. He placed his hands on either side of her face and lifted her head up._

"_Peyt, I cannot lose you," tears began to fall from his eyes. "You are the only thing that makes sense to me Peyton. You are what I live for and I refuse to be a part of something that takes you away from me."_

"_Luke, please don't cry. It kills me."_

"_I can't help it, Peyt. The thought of losing you is what kills me. The thought of spending a single day on this earth without you by my side-"_

"_Ssh, Luke," she whispered as she wiped his tears away. "I'm not going to die, Lucas. But if, and I mean, if something happened to me then you would be okay. Because this baby is me, Lucas. It's me and it's you. But I don't believe that we don't get our happy ending. We have come through everything that life has thrown at us and we'll come through this. I promise."_

_

* * *

_

"So, you could have died because you kept me?"

"It was a possibility, yeah."

"Why, what happened to you?"

"Nothing happened, sweetie. It was just one of those things. Being pregnant put a lot of stress on my body and the doctors, as well as your dad and your Aunt Brooke and Uncle Nate, were really scared that I wouldn't be able to take it."

"Were they mad at me?"

"No, they weren't mad at you. They were just scared for me."

* * *

_Nathan walked through the side door into Lucas and Peyton's bedroom. He stood at the side of the bed and stared at Peyton. Peyton knew that he was angry and upset and that Lucas must have told him._

"_Where you ever going to tell me, Sawyer?"_

_Peyton sighed. "It doesn't matter, does it? Looks like Lucas already told you."_

"_Yeah, he did. And you know what? I have never seen my brother look so scared. I can't believe that you don't trust me enough to tell me!" He sat down on the bed and dropped his head into his hands._

"_Nate, it has nothing to do with me not trusting you. After all these years, can you possibly think that?"_

_He looked up at her. "Then why?"_

"_Because I don't want everyone to worry and get like this. I'm going to be fine."_

"_You don't know that, Peyt," Nathan sounded defeated and Peyton couldn't bear to see tears in his eyes. She shuffled forward and took his hand in hers._

"_Nathan Scott," she was trying her hardest to stay strong. "I am going to be fine. I may not know it, but I sure as hell feel it. I'm not going to die. I made a promise to you that I would always be here to kick you in the ass when you need it and you know me well enough to know that is not a promise I intend to break." She pulled him into a hug and clung to him tightly._

"_I'm just scared I'm going to lose you. We all are."_

"_I know," she whispered._

_

* * *

_

"Were you scared?" Sawyer looked up at her mother. Even at eight years old Sawyer couldn't quite believe that her mother had put her life on the line in order to give one to Sawyer. Peyton nodded.

* * *

_Peyton looked up to see Brooke at the door. _

"_Hey P. Sawyer, how you doing?" she rasped as she moved to settle herself next to Peyton._

"_I'm okay."_

"_You sure about that? Because I've known you for a lifetime and I know that you're not quite 'okay'."_

_Peyton's eyes filled with tears. She had spent so much time promising everyone else that she was going to be okay to the point that she never let anyone know how she felt. She was too scared of upsetting Lucas; while she was the one whose life was at risk, it was him who was falling apart. She'd lost count of the times she'd found him in the nursery, tears threatening to fall as he went through letters, drawings and pictures of their life together._

"_I'm scared, Brooke," she whispered. "I'm scared of what I might not get to be a part of. I'm afraid that I'll miss watching Lucas being the amazing father that I know he's going to be. And I'm worried that my baby will grow up as angry and closed off as I was if I'm not around. I don't want to miss anything." Brooke pulled Peyton into her chest and rested her chin on Peyton's head. She closed her and her tears fell._

"_I know, P. Sawyer. But you've been telling all of us that you're going to make it through this. And we are. Because for one, you are going to have the most beautiful baby and you're going to want to see them and two, the decision is not yours. You do not leave this earth until I give you permission and I am nowhere near ready to let go of my P. Sawyer."_

_Lucas made to step in his bedroom but froze when he saw Peyton crying into Brooke's arms. Brooke looked up and blinked away her own. She mouthed 'she's okay' and waved her hand for him to leave them a little longer._

_

* * *

_

"But we're both here now, so everything was okay?" Sawyer had a newfound admiration for her mother. She had always loved her and admired her and wanted nothing but to grow up and be just like her. And she was even more certain of that now that she knew how much Peyton and her family went through.

"You're right we are both here. But the reason why you're daddy sometimes finds it hard to believe that we have this family is because for a little while, he thought I was going to break my promise."

"Will you tell me what happened?" Even though Sawyer knew that the story ended happily, she still wanted to try and understand it as best she could.

* * *

_Peyton sat on a chair in Haley and Nathan's garden. She was frustrated that she wasn't allowed to do anything and just had to sit there like some kind of pool side whale. Lucas made his way over to her and crouched down beside her._

"_Can I get you anything?"_

"_No, you've done enough 'giving' thank you very much"_

_Lucas laughed and brushed Peyton's comment off. He'd got used to Peyton's mood swings and had even accepted that her frustration at barely leaving her bed for months on end was aimed at him. He didn't like the fact that he'd annoyed her but he didn't care so long as nothing happened to her._

"_Sorry," she blushed._

"_It's okay, I get it."_

"_I do actually really need to pee. Will you get Haley over to help?"_

"_Sure." _

_Haley nodded at Lucas before walking over to Peyton. She held out her hand. _

"_Come on, girly, let's get you to the bathroom."_

"_Thanks, Hales," she sucked in a breath sharply, "ow!"_

"_You okay, Peyt?" Haley looked at her frantically._

"_Yeah, it was just a kick, I think," she breathed out slowly and continued towards the house. Lucas watched her every step of the way. He'd been a lot happier about the pregnancy the last few months. Peyton hadn't had any problems and she was only a few weeks away from her due date. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding when Haley had seen Peyton safely into the house. He turned back to watch his friends playing with Jamie in the pool and the feeling of knowing that this was going to come to him with his own child washed over him. _

"_LUCAS!" he was broken from his reverie by Haley screaming his name. His drink shattered to the floor and he felt as if he was moving in slow motion. He ran through the patio door to find Haley crying hysterically next to Peyton who was collapsed on the floor, unconscious with blood pooling around her._

"_Peyton!" he screamed as he fell to her side and pulled her body towards him. _

_Nathan and Skills ran behind him. Nathan's eyes immediately filled with tears. Brooke followed and burst into tears immediately. She collapsed into Nathan who managed to hold her up and she muttered "oh god, no" over and over again. _

"_Nathan, get your car! There's no time for an ambulance but she needs to get to the hospital right now!"_

_Nathan stared at him unable to process his words._

"_Nate! Pull it together, I need you. Peyton and my baby need you! GET YOUR CAR!" he barked._

_Nathan passed Brooke over to Skills and ran._

_Lucas carried her into the hospital. Doctors and nurses surrounded him and pulled Peyton's body away from him and he was helpless. He felt like he was standing outside of himself watching. _

_Lucas, Brooke, Haley and Nathan congregated in the room overlooking the operating theatre. Haley laid her hand on Lucas' back but he shrugged it off. There was nothing that could comfort him. Nothing but the woman who lay on a cold table in front of him. Lucas watched as a nurse held up his daughter. Her first cry rang out and warmed his heart but the flat lining of his wife's heart shortly shattered his own._

_

* * *

_

"_You know, this whole payback thing you got going on ends now, Peyt. You saw me lay in a hospital twice and now we're even. Do not do this to me again." He paused and took a deep breath. "You should see our baby girl, Peyt, she is so beautiful. She already looks like you. I don't know how I'm going to cope with having two of you in the house," he laughed but his face soon dropped and tears fell from his eyes. He held her hand to his lips. "Come on, Blondie. You promised me. You said you wouldn't leave me, please don't leave me. I can't do this without you, baby." He closed his eyes._

"_I did promise you, and I promised Nate I'd always be here to kick him in the ass, and I need permission from Brooke before I go anywhere," Peyton croaked._

_Lucas eyes flew open and he erupted into laughter. He kissed her and rested his forehead against hers._

"_I love you, god, I love you so much, Peyton!"_

"_I love you too, Lucas. How's our daughter?"_

"_She's right, here, P. Sawyer."_

_Lucas and Peyton both looked to the door and saw Brooke holding their daughter. "Here," she walked over and placed her In Peyton's arms. She moved over slightly and Lucas gently settled himself next to her. Peyton looked from her daughter to her husband and laughed through her tears._

"_Hi, I'm your mommy, Sawyer Brooke Scott."_

_Brooke's hand flew to her mouth but her sob still escaped. _

"_And this, my beautiful girl, is your god mother and she's going to love you just as much as me and your daddy will."_

_

* * *

_

Sawyer wiped away her tears and sniffled.

"What you crying for, crazy girl? We got a happy ending right?"

"I know, but I feel bad for thinking daddy didn't want me. He must have been really scared."

"He was, baby girl, but I think you made it better for him. Even when he didn't know if I was going to wake up, he had you and you would have got him through," Peyton placed her hand on her daughter's as she pulled the car over at the river bend. She turned the engine off and stepped out of the car. Sawyer got out of the passenger side and they both sat down on the grassy bank.

"Sawyer," Peyton looked down to her daughter and Sawyer gazed up at her mother in awe. "I do not ever want you to feel that you aren't loved or that we didn't want you. You have given me everything that I thought I wasn't going to get a chance to have. Nothing makes me happier than being here to help you, and love you and watch you grow into the amazing person you are going to become. You are everything to your father and I and there will never be a day when we don't love you. And sometimes we're going to do things that you don't like and you're gonna hate us and shout at us but even then I will be thankful that I have you. You're my miracle, baby girl, and every year that I get to celebrate your birthday with you is a blessing."

Sawyer threw her arms around Peyton's neck, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you so much, Mom. I'm so glad that you're here with me."

Peyton closed her eyes and held her daughter tight and whispered, "I will _always_ be here."

* * *

Sawyer beamed up at her family and friends as they sang 'Happy Birthday.' Haley had made her a cake especially. Peyton had wanted to do it but Lucas had made such a big deal of her awful cooking that Sawyer wouldn't let her.

When Peyton had arrived at Nathan and Haley's, Sawyer saw that her father was already there and after her conversation with Peyton she ran towards him and launched herself into his arms as he bent down to greet her.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl."

Sawyer held on to him tightly several minutes. Lucas looked up at Peyton with a 'what's going on' look in his eyes and she waved her hand.

* * *

Peyton opened the front door and stood aside to let Lucas through. He was carrying Sawyer who was asleep against him, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. Sawyer was supposed to be staying at Brooke's but she'd fallen asleep at Nathan and Haley's as they'd stayed a little later than they intended to so her sleepover with Brooke had moved to the next day. She was going to pick Sawyer up in the morning so Lucas and Peyton could spend the day together.

Lucas laid Sawyer down in her bed and pulled her duvet over here. He leaned down and kissed her forward and whispered her a good night. Peyton stepped forward and did the same. She stood up and leant on Lucas, resting her head on his shoulder. They stood and watched their daughter sleep for a few minutes before heading to get an early night themselves.

They were laying in bed when Lucas asked her about Sawyer and why she was being cute at the party. Peyton laughed softly.

"She, uh, she asked me about the pregnancy today. She heard you this morning and thought that you meant there was a time when you didn't want her."

Lucas sat up on his elbows.

"What? I need to go talk to her or-"

"Luke, baby, it's fine. I explained the whole thing to her."

"And she understood it all?"

"Well, I was vague on the medical stuff but I wanted her to understand why you were scared and why she's the most precious person in the world to us. I know she's only eight, but Luke, you should have seen her. It was like she was finally aware of her precious her life is and that she deserves to do and be anything that she wants."

Lucas fell in love with his wife all over again. The way her eyes lit up when she was speaking about their daughter made his heart swell. He leaned over and pulled her into a deep, loving kiss.

"What was that for?" she laughed.

"For being the most amazing wife and mother."

"Yeah, well you're a pretty good husband and father too," she laughed. She looked straight into his eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. "Thank you for giving me everything I ever wanted, I always wanted to have them with you."

"Good, cos it's still you."

They fell asleep tangled together, hands and body entwined.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it! I hope you like it. I put everything I could into this chapter and tried to convey everything that I love about OTH. Thank you to everyone for sticking with me through this story, you've all be awesome! I've got a one shot coming up which was a request, so look out for that!


End file.
